


Ready or Not

by Lunalover365



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalover365/pseuds/Lunalover365
Summary: Kurapika was a participant in the hunt this year, he will run and try to escape the fangs of an alpha. He will run for the chance to meet and fall in love with an alpha of his choosing.But with sixty one alphas and only eighteen omegas, Kurapika already knew he would be caught.He knew he would be caught by the Chief of Ryuseigai.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Apparently there's going to be more people participating this year than ever before.” Killua laid back against the grass, crossing his arms behind his head and looking at the stars. “Tonight might be the last night we see each other.”

 

Kurapika's heart clenched at the other omegas words.

 

“You're right.” Kurapika said softly, keeping his tone light despite the depressing atmosphere between the two. “I wish you luck tomorrow, Killua, if you're caught, hopefully it is by a good alpha.”

 

Killua smiled at him, tugging him down to lay beside him.

 

“You too, and maybe we'll wind up in the same pack.” Killua's blue eyes betrayed his doubt at the sentence, and Kurapika felt that same doubt. The chances of them being caught into the same pack were incredibly slim, especially since three new packs will be joining the hunt this year

 

“I hope so.” Kurapika couldn't keep the heartbreak from his voice this time. Blue eyes met his grey ones, his sadness reflected in those ocean eyes.

 

They share each other's gaze for a moment longer before looking back at the starry sky, enjoying one another's company for what may be their last night together.

 

\---

 

Kurapika felt his anger and reluctance burn hotly in his chest. He didn't want to be marked by any alpha that caught him. He wanted to fall in love, to make a special connection with someone, not have it forced upon him.

 

He grabbed his ceremonial tunic, looking at it for a long moment.

 

He didn't want to put it on.

 

But he had to. If he didn't, he would be marked without being given a chance to escape.

 

“Want me to put it on for you?”

 

He looked back and saw Killua wearing his own ceremonial tunic, colored black and white, whereas Kurapika's was colored blue and red.

 

“Killua.” Was all he could say, his throat was tight as the other omega walked up to him, grabbing the tunic from his hands and pulling it over his head. The blue eyed omega fixed up his hair with gentle touches.

 

“Did you eat breakfast? We'll need our strength and stamina today.” Kurapika nodded at the question, he had somehow managed to force down some bread. “That's good.”

 

They both tensed when the gong rung from the village center.

 

Kurapika tugged the white haired omega into a tight hug, squeezing him as hard as he could, careful not to scent him. Today their scents had to be as purely their own as they could, so that the alphas could smell them and decide who they liked.

 

When they pulled apart, they couldn't look each other in the eyes as they left the tent to line up in the village center.

 

\---

 

Kurapika looked at the ground darkly, keeping his face neutral, he didn't want the chief walking by and scolding him. He stood still as packs filled the village center. There was so many new and different scents, so many different looking alphas. He was on edge from all the alphas, there really was a lot more people this year.

 

The omegas from the other packs lined up as well, many of them had excited scents, and that made Kurapika sick to his stomach. How could they be excited for this?

 

When all the packs had arrived, there was a total of eighteen omegas to sixty one alphas.

 

Kurapika bit down his despair. He couldn't start moping now, he had to hold onto the hope that he could escape. That he could outrun all these alphas.

 

“Welcome to the hunt.” Nostrade, Chief of the Lusko pack, of Kurapika's pack, stepped out from his tent. “This year will be the one hundredth hunt, I am honored to be the one hosting it.”

 

Kurapika peeked up and saw many pairs of eyes on him, his skin itched and he had to hold himself back from stepping out of line.

 

His gaze trailed over the line of alphas subtly, so that it wasn't noticeable that his eyes weren't glued to the ground like they were supposed to be.

 

Kurapika's eyes widened when he met the ones of an alpha. He could feel those eyes boring into him, watching him intently. They were grey like storm clouds, darker than Kurapika’s own, and with the intensity of a hurricane, despite that, they were oddly calm.

 

“Pack Chieftains, please step forward.” Nostrade beckoned, eight alphas stepped forward, Kurapika's breath freezing in his chest when _that_ alpha walked forward. His gaze was still on Kurapika, and it made Kurapika want to dig a hole to hide in.

 

Never has he ever felt so uncomfortable, so put on the spot, by an alphas gaze.

 

“Chief of the Whale Island pack, you may approach the omegas.” Nostrade stepped back as a young, green haired alpha skipped forward. Kurapika's brows rose in surprise, surely the alpha was too young to be a chief.

 

Kurapika watched a single blade of grass sway in the wind, trying to ignore the gaze of the black haired alpha.

 

When the green haired alpha reached him, he leaned in and gave Kurapika a sniff, letting out a quiet comforting noise, just for Kurapika. He felt oddly grateful for the alpha, that small sound soothed him greatly, and he was almost sad when the green haired alpha continued down the line. If Kurapika was going to be caught today, hopefully it would be by a kind alpha, like the Chief of Whale Island.

 

He discretely glanced down the line when the green haired alpha reached Killua, he watched with a smile when the two stiffened in each others presence, the alpha inhaling Killua’s scent with a rumble. Kurapika hoped that alpha got to Killua before anyone else did.

 

The Chief of Whale Island walked back into line, looking back at Killua with eyes full of wonder the entire time.

 

“Chief of the York Shin pack, you may approach the omegas.”

 

Kurapika could hardly pay attention to the alpha that walked down the line, all of his senses were focused on the black haired alpha. He was wary, his body was tense, ready to run. Today he woke up ready to run from dozens of alphas, now his goal was to run from one.

 

“Chief of the Ryuseigai pack, you may approach the omegas.”

 

Kurapika held his breath as the black haired alpha stepped forward, whispers echoing throughout the village when the alpha walked right passed all the omegas and straight to Kurapika.

 

The alpha leaned in much closer than the previous alphas, he trailed his nose across Kurapika’s scent glands as he inhaled. The entire time Kurapika remained as stiff as a board, not allowing any emotion to creep onto his face as the alpha sniffed the other side of his neck before stepping back and looking Kurapika up and down.

 

When the alpha finally stepped away with a complacent scent, Kurapika looked over and met Killua’s worried gaze. He offered the other omega a half hearted smile, he didn’t want Killua worrying about him when he should be worried about his own safety.

  


 

Finally, all sixty one alphas walked down the line of omegas, a few of them stopped to smell Kurapika, but most of them avoided him completely, scared of the Chief of Ryuseigai.

 

And Kurapika actually felt relieved, if most of the alphas were too scared to chase him, then he would only have to try and really escape from the Chief of Ryuseigai.

 

“Omegas, on the third strike of the gong, you may run. Run as fast as your legs can carry you, or else the alphas will not have much fun. You have until nightfall, then the alphas will begin the hunt.” Nostrade spoke loudly, and Kurapika had to hold in a scoff at his words.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing his strength in his legs and lungs. He opened his eyes and lowered himself closer to the ground, steeling himself.

 

_Gong_

 

_Gong_

 

_Gong_

 

He leapt forward, making eye contact with Killua as they easily ran faster than all the other omegas. They swerved for each other, nodding at each other as they matched pace and broke into the tree lines.

 

After a good twenty minutes of running, Killua went his own way, it was never a good idea to hide together.

 

“Good luck, Pika.”

 

“You too, Killua.” Kurapika slowed to watch the other omega run off, before he ran faster than before, putting as much distance between himself and the black haired alpha as he could before nightfall.

 

He knew the alpha was powerful, he knew the alpha would have no trouble catching up to him. He _knew_ the alpha was going to track his scent easily despite Kurapika’s best efforts to reign it in and not brush against things. He knew the alpha was coming for him.

 

Kurapika could smell other omegas fear, excitement, arousal. He hoped the alpha would have a hard time smelling Kurapika beneath all the other scents.

  


 

The sun was barely lighting the sky, the clouds were disappearing and making way for stars. And then, the sun finally left and took Kurapika’s freedom with it.

 

He could instantly feel it.

 

The air shifted and his hair stood on end.

 

The alphas were coming.

 

 _The alpha_ was coming.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Can I PLEASE just focus on my other fics already

These chapters are going to be much short than my usual ones for suspense’ sake

To be honest, this story probably won’t have as much detail as some of my others, I really just want to keep this one simple, because if I do that, I can get chapters out faster

I wrote this instead of taking a shower, i am a stinky hoe, so like i must bathe myself

If i don’t put up another chapter tomorrow then i will beat myself, promise

I will probably come back and make a few changes to this, cuz i wrote it all just now o,


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo before the gong

Chrollo heard his pack sleeping around him, their snores mixing in with the soft sound of the wind blowing through the grass. He breathed in the clean air deeply, smelling the cold night and the dirt beneath him. Back in Ryuseigai there wasn’t green grass and deep brown dirt. Ryuseigai was barren, deserted, even the stars steered clear of the desolate place.

 

So he took the time to admire the stars now, because after the hunt tomorrow, it was back to Ryuseigai.

 

The hunt…

 

He was only going to Lusko to check out the other packs, this was going to be his first year attending the hunt. He had just recently formed this pack, somehow gathering the variety of people who lived in the area of Ryuseigai under his control.

 

He had little interest in the hunt itself, he didn’t need a mate. He had his pack, and omegas were supposedly quiet, soft, and weak. Where was the appeal in that?

 

Chrollo has never met an omega, they were rare and not many people lived in Ryuseigai, most who did were alphas since the land was too harsh for the weak. In his pack there was only three betas, Bonolenov, Machi, and Kortopi. Feitan was unpresented, and the rest were the toughest alphas he would ever meet.

 

Tomorrow he would let the other packs see that the new Ryuseigai pack wasn’t weak and starved. They were strong from the hardships of Ryuseigai and he wouldn’t let the other packs look down on them.

 

\---

 

“So we can only catch one omega?” Uvogin asked, smelling the air as they approached the Lusko packs village.

 

“Yeah, there probably will only be a handful anyways.” Shalnark replied, eyeing the village with a raised brow. “We’re not here to catch any omegas anyways. Do you want one?”

 

“Not really, they're weak, right? Not much fun to fight something that’ll die with a punch or two.” Uvogin shrugged. 

 

Chrollo looked back at the three alphas behind him. He had only brought Shalnark, Uvogin, and Nobunaga with him. 

 

“But aren’t they made to please alphas? It’s not like Ryuseigai got much people good for sex.” Nobunaga rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Hey, Boss, can I catch an omega?”

 

Chrollo sighed, he wanted to say no, omegas sounded like more trouble than they were worth. But he wasn’t about to deny one of his pack members a mate, though he doubted Nobunaga would see the omega as anything more than a sex doll. 

 

“If you must. However, you must feed it and take care of its needs.” He relented.

 

Nobunaga once again looked super thoughtful before he sighed dejectedly. “Nevermind…”

 

“Haha, you can barely take care of yourself, there was no way you would be able to take care of an omega.” Shalnark laughed. “I’ve heard they have a lot of needs.”

 

The long haired alpha sputtered angrily for a few moments. “I take care of myself just fine!”

 

“Your hair says otherwise.” Uvogin chipped in.

 

“Like  _ you  _ have any room to talk!” Nobunaga shrieked, gesturing wildly at the giants hair. “Do you know how many times I’ve seen actual mice climb out of that mess?!”

 

Uvogin just shrugged. “This isn’t about me. Plus, I never claimed to be able to take care of myself, I’d be nothing without Shalnark.” The giant tugged the blonde against him, pressing a slobbery kiss to his cheek.

 

“Uvo!” Shalnark chided, pulling away from the other and wiping aggressively at his cheek.

 

Nobunaga just sighed, all sullen.

 

Chrollo looked over his pack members before taking the last few steps into the village. Lusko was very nice and prosperous. He loved the peaceful aura of the place.

 

“Welcome, what pack are you from?” A man asked, bowing to them in greeting. 

 

“Ryuseigai.” He said simply, the man looking them over with a critical eye before leading them over to the center of the village. 

 

“You can stay here until the event starts.” 

 

Chrollo just stared blankly after the man as he left, looking over at Nobunaga when he scoffed.

 

“What a buttmuncher…” The long haired alpha muttered under his breath, earning an incredulous look from Shalnark.

 

“Buttmuncher? That’s a new one, it’s unique, I like it.” The blonde said with a casual shrug.

 

“Thanks.” Nobunaga said saltily.

 

_ Gong  _

 

They turned their heads to the cause of the sound, watching rather petite people lined up across from them.

 

Chrollo’s eyes immediately zero in on a dainty blonde, from across the clearing he can smell a soft, sweet scent drifting towards him. A quick glance around reveals many of the alphas eyeing the blonde omega, and that doesn’t settle with Chrollo well at all.

 

He let out a thoughtful noise.

 

_ So this is the pull of an omega, huh? _

 

Chrollo watched with interested eyes as the omegas gaze lifted, just barely, to tensely look at all the alphas. He could tell the blonde was not happy about his current situation. And then he locked eyes with with the omega, just like his own, the eyes were a soft grey, but they as hard as steel and as wary as a stray cat.

 

“Pack Chieftains, please step forward.” The man from earlier spoke loudly, and Chrollo walked forward with several others, keeping his gaze on the omega. Chrollo wanted the omega, he had a burning urge in his chest to rip off its clothes and take it here in front of all these other alphas.

 

“Chief of the Whale Island pack, you may approach the omegas.” 

 

Chrollo watched a young alpha jump forward excitedly, and he would have laughed and wrote the boy off as a child if it weren’t for the power Chrollo could sense rolling off of him.

 

When he turned his gaze back to the omega, he could tell that it was aware of him looking at it, its shoulders were tense and it was obviously trying to pretend it couldn’t feel Chrollo’s eyes on it. 

 

Weren’t omegas supposed to be slow and unperceptive?

 

He couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips. If he had to be attracted to any omega, he was glad it was the blonde. Chrollo loved a challenge.

 

The young alpha stopped for a bit longer at the blonde, making Chrollo tip his chin back a little in a small sign of aggression. He deflated a bit when the green haired alpha continued down the line and stopped at a white haired omega. Chrollo could smell the wonder of the young alpha as he looked at the omega with wide eyes.

 

It made him huff a little, that young alpha sure is an open book.

 

When the alpha came back, the Lusko Chief spoke again.

 

“Chief of the York Shin pack, you may approach the omegas.”

 

This alpha was tall and lanky with short black hair. Chrollo felt much more intimidated by the young alpha, even then he wasn’t all that worried. He had no doubt that he could beat all of these alphas in a fight, and he had the urge to do just that, to show the blonde omega just how powerful he was.

 

His smug smile returned when the omega didn’t even notice the alpha, it was still tense under Chrollo’s gaze, completely aware of him, as it should be.

 

The tall alpha cast him a scornful look as he stood back in line. It only made Chrollo slightly amused, he could crush the lanky alpha if he wanted.

 

“Chief of the Ryuseigai pack, you may approach the omegas.” 

 

Chrollo stepped forward, walking straight for the blonde omega, and it knew it. 

 

The omega stayed completely still as Chrollo leaned in and nuzzled against its scent glands, it was the best scent he had ever smelled. He breathed in its smell, taking time to rub his nose on either side of its neck before stepping back and looking the blonde over. 

 

Amused satisfaction ran heavily through his veins, he couldn’t keep it from entering his scent.

 

His feelings of complacency only grew when most of the remaining alphas avoided standing near the blonde omega for too long. 

 

“Omegas, on the third strike of the gong, you may run. Run as fast as your legs can carry you, or else the alphas will not have much fun. You have until nightfall, then the alphas will begin the hunt.” The Lusko chief spoke, gesturing for a beta to hit the gong.

 

Chrollo could see a flash of attitude cross the omegas face before it closed its eyes and crouched, entering a running stance. Before today, Chrollo has never met an omega, but he knew that the blonde omega was much different from the others.

 

Excitement rolled through him, seeing the omega get ready to run only fueled his desire to chase it, to catch it, to mark it.

 

_ Gong _

 

_ Gong _

 

_ Gong _

 

The omega launched forward, easily passing all the others except the white haired one, the two disappearing into the tree line way before the others even got close.

 

Chrollo could still smell the omega, the scent sat on his tongue and he was more than ready to track it down. He didn't pay his pack mates any attention as he stood and stared into the woods, waiting for the sun to fall.

 

_ That’s right, run. Run, little omega, as fast and far as you can. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Guys get afk arena and join my guild please o,o the id is 107852

Wow okay nevermind the whole ‘not much detail’ shit, cant i just halfass something for once, apparently not ;-; fine, ill just three-quarters-ass this fic T-T

When i was writing Chrollo approaching the omegas, do it for me by rosenfeld came on and it was so perfect

Omfg help me like no joke, its storming, im terrified D: 

Okay, I have the next chap written, so uhm rip Kurapika, theres your warning 

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains rape, kind of, not kind of, like it absolutley does, I just hate the word

 

 

Kurapika couldn't really see, hear, or smell the alphas as much as he could  _ feel  _ them. What he could hear is screaming, some excited, some distressed, and some terrified.

 

He wasn't running anymore, in front of him the woods broke away into a plain. Staying in the woods is a much safer option than being in the open.

 

He contemplated climbing a tree, but he'd be stuck up there if an alpha found him.

 

The sky was turning more and more dark, making it hard for him to see, whereas alphas can see in the dark. This truly was an unfair event. 

 

Another scream pierced the air, and he breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Killua. He hoped Killua was okay.

 

A little more than half an hour has passed since the sun had fallen, and from what he's heard, Kurapika is guessing that most of the omegas have been caught. At that fact, he couldn't help the little bit of fear that crept into him. He was one of the last omegas, which means a lot of desperate alphas are out there and looking for him.

 

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stands and he starts running as fast as he can, there was no way for Kurapika to know that it was the black haired alpha. But he knew it was.

 

He barely took two steps before he was tackled to the ground and rolled onto his back.

 

Kurapika snarled fiercely, lashing out and nearly scratching the alphas face before his hand was caught, he quickly flung out his other hand, aiming for the alphas abdomen this time only to have his wrist caught again.

 

He bucked his hips in an attempt to throw the alpha off of him, and when that didn’t work, he squirmed and writhed beneath the complacent alpha. 

 

Even when he realized all of his attempts were in vain, he kept an angry glare of hatred on his face as he continued to wiggle violently.

 

“That's enough.” The alpha spoke, his voice smooth and deep. “You won't be able to get away.”

 

“Fuck you!” Kurapika spat out vehemently, digging his nails into the hands holding his wrists.

 

“That is the plan, yes.” The alpha chuckled, eyes gleaming with dark amusement.

 

When the alpha went to grip both of Kurapika's hands in one of his own, Kurapika yanked down hard and successfully broke the alphas grasp. 

 

He used all his strength to turn onto his stomach and try to claw his way out from beneath the powerful alpha.

 

In the matter of seconds his hair was gripped tight and his face was slammed into the ground so hard he saw stars. He groaned in pain, but still thrashed about, not willing to give up. 

 

The alpha put weight onto the hand gripping Kurapika's hair, grinding his face into the ground as his other hand ripped through Kurapika's tunic.

 

“No!” Kurapika screamed, futilely trying to put his hands firmly on the ground to push himself up. His attempts only wore him out.

 

His breaths were coming in panicked heaves as the alpha easily ripped off his clothes and used his free hand to trail across Kurapika's now bare back. The fingers traveled up between his shoulder blades and squeezed the back of Kurapika's neck.

 

He went still, his instincts kicking in.

 

The alpha let out a thoughtful noise above him, tightening his grasp on Kurapika's neck and making him tense before his muscles went lax.

 

“Just like a newborn pup, your neck is your weak spot.” The alpha rumbled into his ear, releasing the grip in Kurapika's hair to push his legs apart.

 

Kurapika's eyes widened as he fought his instincts, urging his muscles to move.

 

A loud growl tore out of his throat and he finally thrashed in the alphas grip again. The alpha clearly wasn't expecting him to be able to do so, because his grip loosened, just for a moment.

 

But it was enough for Kurapika to pull himself free and land a solid kick to the alphas chest.

 

He scrambled to his feet, but before he could begin running, a hand caught his ankle and yanked him back, making Kurapika bang into the ground, his breath whooshing out of him.

 

A ragged groan rattled in his bruised chest as he was dragged back beneath the alpha.

 

Kurapika was still frozen and without breath from hitting the ground so hard, all he could do is watch with fearful eyes as the alpha smiled sadistically above him.

 

“I like you.” The alpha rumbled.

 

Kurapika moaned out a weak growl. “Die.”

 

It only earned him a small smile, and then the alpha was leaning forward, fangs nipping at Kurapika's nape.

 

The alpha was taunting him, right now he could mark Kurapika and make him his. He was rubbing that fact into Kurapika's face.

 

Kurapika just growled, tilting his chin up in mock submission. If the alpha wanted to get a kick out of him, to make Kurapika fight back and find amusement in it, then Kurapika was going to do the opposite.

 

The alpha must have realized Kurapika's spiteful intentions, for he chuckled softly.

 

“You're a spiteful little thing, we'll see how long that lasts.” 

 

Kurapika froze at the words, there was no way the alpha had any good motives for him.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut as the alpha opened his mouth, positioning his fangs over Kurapika's scent glands.

 

He sucked in one last big breath and then he was screaming in pain.

  
  
  
  


At first it burned as his flesh was pierced, but after a few hot moments, it turned into pleasure. Such mind numbing pleasure, that Kurapika didn't even realize that he was writhing and moaning and begging for the alpha until the man pulled away with slightly widened eyes.

 

His back arched and a needy purr poured out of his throat as the alpha looked at him.

 

He mewled when the alpha ran a finger up his stomach and over the center of his chest. That finger trailed over and experimentally teased the tip of Kurapika's nipple, drawing out a pleased groan from him.

 

The alpha met his cloudy eyes as he gripped the backs of Kurapika's thighs, pushing them up until his knees touched his shoulders. 

 

Something heavy and thick dragged between his ass cheeks, it was such a foreign feeling, Kurapika felt the high from being bit slip away a little.

 

He threw his head back and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pain as the alpha pushed the head of his cock into Kurapika.

 

The high from being bit was completely disintegrated and washed away.

 

Kurapika desperately pushed at the alpha with weak hands, a drawn out pained groan straining at his throat as the alpha slid in deeper. His hands were grabbed as the alpha sat back, yanking Kurapika up and into his lap.

 

He cried out in pain as the alpha pushed him down the rest of the way on his dick.

 

His body shook with a strong sob as the alpha pulled all the way out before thrusting back in. large hands gripped Kurapika’s hips, pushing him down into the alphas lap as the man ground up into him. Kurapika jerked when he felt the alphas girth brush against his prostate, the feeling made his legs tremble even more than they already were.

 

“Stop…” He cried weakly, hands holding onto the alphas shoulders, pulling him closer but pushing him away at the same time. “No, no, no…”

 

The alpha just watched his face with dark, heated eyes as he repeatedly emptied Kurapika entirely before thrusting back in to the hilt. Kurapika’s stomach burned, his legs ached, his ass felt like it was being cleaved in two, and his insides felt oddly stirred up. 

 

He hoped Killua wasn’t having to deal with this, he hoped the white haired omega was able to escape. 

 

Kurapika groaned as he was laid back on the ground, the alpha planting a large palm on the center of his chest as he pounded into Kurapika’s warmth. The alpha leaned back in and rested his forehead against Kurapika’s to stare into his eyes, and Kurapika was startled by the awe he saw in those dark grey eyes. 

 

He could see his own eyes in the alphas, he could see the pain and anger burning in his watery gaze.

 

They looked into each other's eyes for a couple more heartbeats before the alpha rested his face in the crook of Kurapika’s neck. The way the alphas breath brushed against his skin sent shivers across Kurapika’s body. His lower half still felt incredibly raw and he knew he was bleeding, but the pain was dying down into a stinging, throbbing ache, rather than the searing hot pain he was feeling earlier.

 

Kurapika hissed when the alpha dug his teeth into his neck again, before pulling away to lap at the wound. 

 

He felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over him, his hands fell from their perch on the alphas shoulders and his eyelids fluttered, feeling heavy. His chest rose and fell with a shaky sob and Kurapika wished he could go back to yesterday. To laying back against the grass and looking up at the stars with Killua, rather than with a cruel alpha who was a complete stranger to him.

 

As he focused his gaze on the brightest star he could find in the sky, he tried to ignore the pains in his body, the way the alpha rammed into him mercilessly, the sounds their skin made as they slid against each other. 

 

Then he closed his eyes, relief covering his worn out body like a warm blanket when he finally passed out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Uhm hi i jus wanna say i hate myself for writing this fic, thank you, goodbye 

On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you guys hate me?

I was honestly scared about posting this chapter cuz it seemed like everyone wanted Chrollo to wait to mark Kurapika but I like want to write a mean Chrollo just once o,o

And keep in mind this is a much more instinctual/animalistic based abo au fic

This chapter was rather anticlimactic wasn't it 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hunt

 

 

Chrollo let out a breath as he sat back, his head tipping to look up at the stars. The omega was motionless on the ground beside him, the only tell that it was still alive was the soft rise and fall of its chest as it breathed. The smell of strewn dirt and blood mixed with the sweet scent of the omega, the smell it all created was soothing to Chrollo.

 

After a moment of just sitting there and resting, Chrollo fixed up his clothes, looking over at the naked omega and its torn up tunic.

 

He thought for a moment, should he leave the omega bare and show off his catch to the other alphas, or should he cover his property? Chrollo stripped off his fur lined jacket and gently eased it over the omegas limp body. He made sure to cover as much of its bare skin as he could before slipping his arms beneath its knees and around its shoulders.

 

The omega was small and weightless in his arms.

 

He felt extremely satisfied, probably more so than he has ever been before.

 

As he began walking through the trees he realized just how far the omega had run before Chrollo caught it and he felt proud of its achievement. He looked down at the small form with gentle eyes, gripping it tighter before he started running back to the village.

 

Alphas scuttled out of his way as he made his way into the village center, his packmates have already returned, empty handed. They looked slightly shocked as they eyed the omega wrapped up in his jacket.

 

Before anyone could say anything, the white haired omega from earlier ran over, its face angry and horrified. Chrollo just calmly watched it approach, there was nothing it could do, so he wasn’t concerned. However, when the blue eyed omega reached out and cupped his omegas cheek with a shaky hand, Chrollo’s eyes narrowed slightly and he shifted into a threatening stance.

 

“You… what have you done to him?” The omegas voice was tight with emotion as it glared up at Chrollo.

 

Chrollo thought the answer to that question was pretty obvious.

 

“Killua!” The Chief of Whale Island quickly wrapped his arms around the omega and pulled it back, amber eyes glared darkly at him as the other alpha took in the state of Chrollo’s omega.

 

“Gon, he…” the white haired omega, Killua as Chrollo now knows, trailed off weakly. “He hurt Kurapika…”

 

Chrollo glanced down at the blonde in his arms, so the omegas name was Kurapika?

 

When his pack members stepped forward, filling the air with threats and challenges, Chrollo gestured for them to step down.

 

He looked back at the young omega, eyeing it blandly before speaking in an uncaring tone. “You may heal its wounds, if it makes you feel better.”

 

The omega bristled, struggling in its alphas arms to get at Chrollo. “Kurapika is not an _it,_ you disgusting bastard!”

 

“Will you heal it or not?” Chrollo responded, he didn’t care either way, but if allowing them to heal Kurapika made the omega stop barking at him, then they can do as the please. As long as Chrollo was present, that is. He was not going to allow his omega out of sight, especially if it was going to be with another alpha.

 

“Of course we will!” Gon said darkly, stepping up into Chrollo’s space, holding his arms out as though Chrollo was just going to hand his omega off.

 

Chrollo bared his teeth slightly as he leaned down to be face level with the young alpha. “ _I_ will carry _my_ omega.” He allowed some of his power to leak into his tone, feeling a flash of annoyance when Gon evenly held his gaze with a glare.

 

“Calm down or leave.” The Lusko chief growled, approaching them with his hands casually clasped behind his back.

 

“Chief Nostrade, he-” Killua began, but was quickly cut off when Nostrade lifted a hand, silencing him.

 

“It is none of my business anymore, Kurapika belongs to a different pack, as do you. Now, make good on his offer so they can head out.” The Lusko chief spoke sternly, before striding over to other new mated pairs, offering them shelter for the night. Chrollo took note of how that same offer wasn’t extended to him.

 

Chrollo fixed the pair with a blank gaze.

 

“This way.” Killua spoke lowly, voice shaking with anger as he pivoted around and took large strides to a tent near the back of the village.

 

“You guys can do what you want, we'll leave before mid-sun tomorrow.” Chrollo informed his pack members.

 

“We should probably go hunting while the hunt is on going, the truce will be over by tomorrow.” Shalnark suggested.

 

“Good thinking, do as you please.” He responded before following after the young omega. Chrollo would have to praise Shalnark later. They could use all the food they could get to bring back to Ryuseigai.

 

The entire way to the tent, Gon watched Chrollo with cautious, angry eyes. Chrollo simply ignored the other alpha.

 

When they got into the tent, Chrollo immediately recognized it as his omegas place of living and he parted his lips to breathe in the heavenly scent that filled the air.

 

“Lay him here.” The white haired omega spoke in a terse tone, gesturing to a pile of furs at the back of the tent.

 

He gently laid the omega down, shifting it and the furs until the blonde could lay flat. He ignored the eyes watching him as he carefully removed his jacket and stepped back.

 

Killua collapsed to his knees in front of the blonde, fingers trailing from the cut on Kurapika's face, to the bruises littering his thighs and halting between the other omegas legs.

 

The blue eyed omega looked at the dry blood staining Kurapika's inner thighs before glaring murderously at Chrollo.

 

“Let's focus on cleaning him up.” Gon crouched beside Killua, encouraging the omega to focus on Kurapika rather than Chrollo.

 

Chrollo looked around at his omegas belongings, casually strolling from one side of the tent to the other.

 

Although it would make the journey more tedious, Chrollo would let the omega take whatever and however much it wanted to bring to Ryuseigai. Chrollo would carry it all himself.  

 

He felt a spark of satisfaction when he thought of adding the omegas furs to his own bed.

 

Once he had finished sticking his nose into just about everything he could, he casually walked back over to where his omega still slept stilly, he ignored the dark looks he got from the young pair as he settled down next to Kurapika’s head. Chrollo paid little attention to Killua’s movements as he dressed his omegas wounds, but he did keep an eye on the young alpha.

 

The omega finally stirred, shifting closer to Chrollo as it smelt the air in its sleep.

 

Chrollo rumbled low in his chest and reached out a hand to pet that soft blonde hair, but his wrist was caught by a pale hand.

 

He slowly lifted his eyes to look dangerously at the white haired omega, suddenly Gon tackled him to the ground, shoving Killua away from Chrollo. The young alpha was quick to go for Chrollo’s throat, but Chrollo had more experience in battle and that much was obvious when he caught Gon’s elbow and twisted his arm behind his back.

 

Chrollo, however, did not anticipate the green haired alpha to kick a leg out at him and he barely managed to arch his back in enough time to avoid a powerful kick to his stomach.

 

Now, he understood that Gon was just trying to protect his mate, but that move pissed Chrollo off a little bit. He applied pressure to his grip on the boys arm, but the young alpha just glared back at him.

 

Chrollo was forced to release the other alpha when Killua lunged forward, drawing a knife from beneath his tunic and aiming for Chrollo’s throat.

 

Surprisingly not a single one of them was snarling, all of them silent as they fought, like they were all making an effort not to wake the resting omega.

 

Chrollo leaned back in a way that had the knife just barely passing by his throat as he reached out and grabbed the blue eyed omega by its neck and slamming it into its mate as the amber eyed alpha moved to charge at him again.

 

His lips peeled back just a bit in a sign of aggression as the two boys were quick to scramble to their feet.

 

“You’ve dressed its wounds, leave now.” He spoke in a low tone, fixing them with a dark look and pushing his assertiveness into the air.

 

They said nothing, but it was obvious from their stances, that they were not planning on leaving peacefully. He began to step toward them when a low groan of pain sounded from behind him. His instincts had him turning around and checking to see if his omega was alright. He crouched by the blonde and checked his temperature, letting the other two back by his omega without any complaints, but giving them each a glance of warning.

 

The omega groaned once more before its eyes fluttered open, glancing around the tent with squinted eyes until its gaze landed on them.

 

Chrollo felt excitement beat in his chest when they locked eyes, but the omega was quick to tear its gaze from his and instead look at the white haired omega.

 

“Killua…” And suddenly the omega started crying, obviously angry and humiliated that he was doing so.

 

As soon as the name left his omegas mouth, Chrollo tensed as the white haired omega hugged Kurapika’s head into its chest, hiding the blonde in his weak moment.

 

He held in a discontent sound as his omega was comforted by another.

 

He was going to have to teach the omega that it belonged to him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Anyone ever watch the movie Spirit?

I stopped writing for five seconds and then immediately started drawing Chrollo o,o i have an addiction

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika doesn't get a chance to recover

 

 

Kurapika watched the alpha warily out of the corner of his eye. The man sat beside Kurapika’s bed of furs, watching with blank, intense eyes as Kurapika tried to calm his sobs. He wasn’t really sure why, but he felt very uncomfortable crying in front of the alpha. He was sure of one thing though, and that was that, he now belonged to the cruel alpha. He was going to have to leave Lusko and live with the alpha and be his mate, forced to have sex and probably bare his children.

 

Killua sat flush against him and released a soothing scent that Kurapika breathed in with great relief. He took notice of the green haired alpha, and he felt so happy for Killua.

 

“Kurapika, this is Gon.” Killua says, noticing the way Kurapika was looking at the young alpha. 

 

He offered Gon a tired smile, he wanted to give him a bright smile, he really did, but he couldn’t. Kurapika was exhausted, and being in the same tent as the alpha that raped and marked him… it didn’t help matters.

 

“Nice to meet you!” The young alpha smiled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment from being put on the spot. 

 

“Likewise.” Kurapika nodded, eyeing the mark on Killua’s neck and unconsciously brushing his fingers over it. “Did it hurt?” He whispered the question. Killua grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

 

“It didn’t. Gon was gentle, it doesn’t have to be painful.” Killua spoke with a purposeful tone, shooting a glare at the black haired alpha who met the glare with impassive eyes. 

 

Kurapika felt so entirely thankful that Killua didn’t have to feel what he did, that Gon was a good alpha.

 

“You are feeling better now, yes?” The older alpha spoke in a cool, emotionless tone.

 

Kurapika tensed, but he kept his calm and tipped his chin up in a sign of defiance and he answered the question while closing his eyes. He was rejecting the alpha. He was scared of how the man might react to his disobedient attitude, but Kurapika wasn’t about to become one of those cowering, submissive omegas, even if the alpha tried to beat it into him. “No thanks to you...” 

 

The alphas eyes flashed with something dangerous but he merely stood and unfolded a few of Kurapika’s thin furs that were stored in a corner of the tent. Kurapika let out a indignant noise when the cloth was thrown at him, spreading over his head and tangling up his arms. 

 

Kurapika felt severely disgruntled and irritated at the alphas act, frowning as he untangled himself from the fur.

 

“Start packing.” The alpha demanded.

 

His heart dropped at the words as he was reminded that he would have to leave. That this was likely the last time he would ever see Killua.

 

Arms wrapped around him tightly and Kurapika leaned into the white haired omegas embrace, and when Killua pulled away, Kurapika was sure he took his heart with him.

 

It hurt Kurapika that they couldn’t even think of anything to say to each other in their last moments together and Kurapika tried to give Killua a smile as he and Gon left the tent. Grey eyes held blue ones until it was no longer possible.

 

He closed his eyes, letting his head drop in despair as soon as Killua was out of view. 

 

He could feel that unexpressive gaze on him, watching him silently. It made his chest ache worse. 

 

After gathering himself for a couple moments, he slowly stood on shaky legs, a pained moan escaping him as his hips ached and throbbed. He could smell the alphas arousal leak into the air at the sight of him.

 

The alpha had told him to pack. What was he expecting Kurapika to pack? He looked at the alpha in confusion, hoping he might offer Kurapika a clue. The man met his eyes for a long moment, making Kurapika squirm, before he stepped forward until he was standing just inches from Kurapika.

 

And Kurapika wished he could control the overwhelming fear he felt, he wished he could keep it from permeating the air. 

 

He flinched when the alpha laid a palm on his neck, fingers trailing over the still bloody bite wounds. Killua was wise enough not to cover those. Another hand joined the first on Kurapika’s neck and the alpha leaned in, nuzzling his nose along Kurapika’s jawline. Kurapika remained dead still as the alpha scented him.

 

“ _ Kurapika. _ ” The alphas voice was low, and his breath ghosted over Kurapika’s scent glands, making him shiver. Kurapika felt arousal shoot through him against his will and he swallowed heavily when the alpha pulled away to look at him with heated eyes.

 

“It’s hardly fair that you know my name and I don’t know yours…” Kurapika muttered, avoiding the alphas hot gaze. “Or am I just supposed to call you Alpha?”

 

The alpha let out a thoughtful hum. “I suppose you can call me Alpha if you want, but I prefer Chrollo.” 

 

Kurapika went completely stiff when a hand slid down his side and gripped his waist while the other cupped Kurapika’s neck. And then lips were against his scent glands, open mouthed kisses were being trailed along his neck and under his jaw. It was terrifying. Kurapika squeezed his eyes shut when fingers ran along the cleft of his ass, slipping between his cheeks to tease his sore, raw hole.

 

A whine of pain escaped his throat when a fingered entered him, Kurapika’s body was instinctively producing a little slick, but it wasn’t enough to make the insertion of Chrollo’s second finger smooth. Kurapika’s legs buckled under the pain, his ass felt raw and it burned, yet the alpha continued to scissor him open while holding Kurapika against his chest.

 

“Please stop…” He whimpered, pushing at the large shoulders of the alpha. All he got as a response was Chrollo laying him back on the furs and spreading his legs. “No, please, it hurts!”

 

Chrollo stretched Kurapika open despite his pained whines, lowering himself between Kurapika’s legs to bite harshly into his thighs. The alphas tongue licked a path from Kurapika’s knee to just below his dick and then it was dipping down and licking along the rim to Kurapika’s entrance.

 

“Sto-” Kurapika yelped when the alpha abruptly removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. His thighs were gripped beneath the unders of his knees and pushed up, the alpha meeting Kurapika’s eyes as he tongued him open.

 

Kurapika’s back arched and his hands shot down to grip black hair tightly, earning a deep rumble from the alpha.

 

He has never hated being an omega more than he does right now. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want the alpha, but he could do nothing to stop it and it didn’t help that his body was welcoming Chrollo’s touch despite the pain he felt with every movement.

 

Killua and Gon were on their way to happiness, so Kurapika would not scream and have them come back. He would not allow himself to cause them anymore concern.

 

Chrollo climbed over his body, reaching down to guide his cock to Kurapika's entrance.

 

“Please, don't…” Kurapika begged in a hoarse whisper, his gaze blurry with tears. The alpha looked into his eyes and slowly shifted his hips forward.

 

Kurapika groaned, digging his nails into the alphas biceps as Chrollo slowly forced his girth into him. When the alpha had finally fully entered him, tears streamed down Kurapika's face and he grit his teeth in an attempt to keep in his pained cries. 

 

The alpha slipped his arms beneath Kurapika's shoulders, holding them up on his forearms as he bit and licked along Kurapika's neck. 

 

“Kurapika.” Chrollo growled against his skin, giving Kurapika a sharp bite beneath his ear.

 

“Don't…” Kurapika gasped at a harsh thrust, his legs twitching while he glared at the alpha. “Say my name like that…” 

 

The alpha froze at that, looking down at Kurapika with dark eyes.

 

Kurapika wished he would have kept his mouth shut.

 

Chrollo pulled out, grabbing Kurapika's shoulder in a bruising grip and flipping him over. Kurapika barely held in a scream when the alpha thrust in to the hilt, hands holding Kurapika's waist tightly.

 

Kurapika's fingers curled into the furs beneath him, shaking from how hard he was squeezing the soft material. A hand landed on his nape, gripping tight and forcing Kurapika's face into the furs, making it difficult for him to breathe.

 

The alphas pace was brutal, leaving Kurapika completely empty, then filling him to the brim the very next second. The sounds made Kurapika sob harder. It was disgusting, he was disgusting.

 

He could feel Chrollo's breath on his skin before teeth sunk into the flesh of his neck, adding yet another bloody bite mark.

 

“You are mine.” The alpha snarled into his ear before leaning back and once again grabbing Kurapika's hips to drag him into his thrusts. “I will do with you as I please.”

 

Kurapika covered his sobs with a hand, shivering when he felt the alpha come inside of him.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I am so sorry guys so much has happened with me, long story short i was chased from my house, my feelings were dragged through the dirt by someone I've known and relied on for years, its not the first time tho so I'm pretty much over it...

I'm stressed beyond belief but if anything, I have new ideas for kurokura stories because of it XD 

Sorry for mistakes in this chap, feel free to point them out

Next chap they leave for Ryuseigai finally lol 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the trip

 

 

 

Kurapika took reluctant, painful steps as he trailed after Chrollo. He was already nervous enough being with the black haired alpha, but now he was traveling with Chrollo's pack as well. Of course, all alphas. Of course, all of them were watching him.

 

He glanced up at Chrollo, eyeing the fur full of Kurapika's things the alpha had packed for him. 

 

Kurapika scoffs, who demands someone to pack, rapes said person, then packs for them? 

 

The alpha had packed nearly everything in Kurapika's tent and insisted that he would carry it all. Maybe Kurapika would have felt a little touched by the kind act if it wasn't done immediately after being raped. 

 

A sudden throb of pain in his hips and ass made him stumble and fall. 

 

Right into Chrollo's arms. The alpha had somehow carefully set down Kurapika's things and caught him in the couple of seconds it took him to fall. 

 

“Are you alright?” Chrollo looked into his eyes and Kurapika felt his lips begin to peel back in anger. The alphas gaze flicked down to Kurapika's bared teeth and back up to his eyes. “No thanks to me, right?” 

 

Kurapika's aggressive expression quickly turned into one of slight shock. 

 

The alpha held his gaze for a moment longer before merely letting Kurapika go and grabbing the fur full of his things. 

 

“God, it's going to take us forever to get back home at this pace.” One of the other alphas grumbled, shooting Kurapika a nasty look. He returned the look with a glare of his own, holding in a flinch when the alpha snarled at him.

 

“Your griping isn't going to make the trip any faster.” The blonde alpha said matter of factly, ducking in time to avoid a powerful swing from the long haired alpha.

 

Kurapika could tell that there was no malicious intent, that they were just playing around. That was the scary part, if this was their idea of playing, then what the hell would they do to Kurapika while playing with him?

 

Kurapika just shook his head. He wished he had the strength and stamina of an alpha, if he did then he would run. Run far from here, run far from Chrollo.

 

But he didn't have what alphas did, in fact, his legs were already wobbly and aching. But of course, Kurapika had been attacked  _ twice _ in the last day or so. 

 

“It's getting dark, let's set up camp here for the night.” Chrollo spoke, glancing back at Kurapika for a moment before gesturing to his pack members. “Start a fire, get some of the prey you caught yesterday cooking.”

 

Kurapika knew that the alphas didn't mind the dark, that the alphas could keep going. Chrollo had stopped for him. And that pissed him off. He could probably keep going if Chrollo hadn't forced himself on Kurapika. If the alpha was going to rape him, then he shouldn't care for him. If the alpha was going to care for him, then he shouldn't rape him.

 

The alpha shouldn't be able to do both.

 

The giant alpha lumbered up to him, and Kurapika held back the urge to lean away from the tower of muscle.

 

“Yo, Kid, move or I'll step on ya.” The alphas voice was deep and rumbly. 

 

Kurapika blinked dumbly before he quickly scuttled out of the way, realizing the alphas intention was to grab several large branches that had been behind him.

 

“Outta the way.” The long haired alpha barked, pushing passed him and making him nearly fall.

 

The three alphas were making quick work of setting up camp and preparing a fire. Kurapika mulled over the idea of trying to get away but quickly got rid of the thought. He could feel Chrollo's eyes on him, boring holes into his back.

 

He fell forward with a yelp when something hit the back of his head hard. 

 

The giant of an alpha hadn't been paying attention and accidently hit Kurapika with a branch.

 

When he tried to sit up, an arm wrapped around his shoulders and fingers roamed over the back of his head, prodding and poking. 

 

“Hold still.” Chrollo's silky voice was right next to his ear as the alpha checked for a wound. 

 

Kurapika froze, waiting for the alpha to finish and get off of him. 

 

“Nothing. You're good.” The alpha said in a reassuring tone, like Kurapika was actually worried about it in the first place. He wasn't, it had hurt but his yelp was more from surprise than pain. “Uvogin, watch what you're doing.” Chrollo said in a low dark voice.

 

“Sorry Boss, he's just so tiny.” The big alpha rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Sorry Kid.”

 

Kurapika was taken aback by the apology and he just numbly nodded in acknowledgement. 

 

“Do you feel okay?” Chrollo asked, helping Kurapika to his feet and guiding him to a pile of furs. He assumed it to be their bed for the night.

 

He let the alpha lay him down and cover him with furs, squeezing his eyes shut the entire time. Letting Chrollo know that he did not enjoy his presence.

 

He could feel the alpha linger at his side for a moment, and then he was walking away, only a short distance, of course. 

 

“We barely even made any progress.” Kurapika recognized the voice as the long haired alpha.

 

“It gives us more time to hunt in these lands with much prey.” The blonde haired alpha pointed out.

 

“Yes, take advantage of that. If you're bored and have nothing better to do then whine, then go hunting.” Chrollo said in a bland tone.

 

Kurapika thinks about what he's heard and seen from the alphas. From what he's gathered, Kurapika guessed that this was a pretty free pack. Chrollo lets them do as they please and doesn't have many rules.

 

He heard some more grumbles and he peeked over to see the three alphas leave, taking Chrollo's advice and going hunting.

 

And leaving him and Chrollo alone.

 

Kurapika curled in on himself, making himself small. 

 

He waited for the alpha to come, but he didn't.

  
  
  
  


Shivers wracked Kurapika's body and he grit his teeth to stop them from chattering. It was always cold in his tent, but at least he had something to keep the cold wind out. It always got way colder at night in Lusko.

 

He was so cold, so focused on wanting something warm, that he didn't even realize Chrollo had slid into the blankets until the alpha wrapped an arm around him and pulled him back against a solid chest. 

 

Kurapika didn't even resist.

 

How could the alpha be this warm? 

 

He rolled over and pressed in close, not even thinking about who it was that he was pressing his body against, he was just thinking about getting warm. 

 

Chrollo rubbed his large hands up and down Kurapika, trying to rub some warmth into him. 

 

Kurapika was honestly still trying to figure out how the alpha was unaffected by this cold, how he was still so warm.

 

“You're freezing.” The alpha murmured, and Kurapika nearly missed it because he couldn't hear anything over his mind telling him to get warm already.

 

“No, really?” He ground out sarcastically after a moment, somehow pressing even closer to Chrollo. 

 

He pressed his legs right up against the alphas, he had his feet between Chrollo's legs, and his hands pressed against the others warm stomach.

 

The alpha just hummed and closed his eyes, and Kurapika followed suit. Sleep sounded great right about now, and he was starting to feel much warmer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Reee rootin tootin cowboi shootin 

I watched endgame, sucks ass -_- 

Grand Rapids meijer is sucky 

Don't get used to caring Chrollo o,o

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika makes an attempt he regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh there is knife usage and uhhh blood and uhhhh blood as... lube... so yeahhhh   
> Im SoRrY

 

 

 

The omega shivered in his arms and nuzzled closer, its skin was cold to the touch even when it was tucked against him and under several furs. He pulled Kurapika closer, until he was certain that almost every inch of their skin was touching.

 

Chrollo knew that omegas didn't have the resilience and resistance like that of an alpha, but he really didn't expect omegas to be so susceptible to nearly everything. 

 

He was beginning to wonder if Kurapika could even survive in Ryuseigai, it was much colder there.

 

“Is it gonna make it?” Nobunaga asked, peering over at them from a distance.

 

“I don't know.” Chrollo answered simply despite the bad feeling gnawing inside of him at the thought of the omegas death.

 

“I'm sure it'll be fine, Boss is the one takin’ care of it after all.” Uvogin said loudly, laying out furs for him and Shalnark.

 

As if the omega knew it was being talked about, it stirred, eyes fluttering for a moment before closing again with a weak moan.

 

Chrollo glanced behind him when Shalnark came close, offering a spare fur. Chrollo nodded, permitting the other alpha to come closer and drape the fur over the omega.

 

He had briefly woken the omega not too long ago to have it eat, it was loathe to leave the furs and sit by the fire. Everyone was startled by how violently Kurapika had been shaking in the wind. 

 

When everyone else was settled down and falling asleep, Chrollo let his eyes close and mind drift while breathing in the sweet scent of the omega. 

 

\--- 

 

He was immediately aware of the omegas absence when he woke. He sat up quickly, feeling the spot beside him where the omega had been. The furs were cold, the omega has been gone for a while.

 

How the hell did it slip away without waking Chrollo? He was an extremely light sleeper, anything and everything woke him up. So how?

 

He didn't bother waking the others as he followed the omegas scent. Kurapika must have been concealing it to the best of his abilities because Chrollo could hardly smell it.

 

In order to track the scent accurately, Chrollo had to walk at an infuriatingly slow pace. Anger thrummed inside of him, but even then he felt oddly amused and proud that the omega had been able to slip away and mask its scent this well.

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika’s hips and back hurt, his legs barely supported his swift pace back to the woods. He wasn’t going back to Lusko, that could potentially start war between the Lucko pack and the Ryuseigai pack. He would head for the Whale Island pack, the largest and most accepting of all packs. Plus Killua and Gon would be there.

 

He still couldn’t believe Chrollo hadn’t woken up. Kurapika had prepared an excuse for why he was slipping out of the furs just in case the alpha did wake up. It was the most basic excuse of all time, the ‘I had to go to the bathroom’ excuse. 

 

He assumed it has been a little over an hour since he got away and his nerves were completely frayed. Every little noise had him yelping and flinching away, fearful that it might be Chrollo. 

 

“I need to calm down…” Kurapika muttered to himself, gripping a long blade he had taken from the waistband of Chrollo’s pants. He glanced down at the wicked curve of the knife, it was by far the sharpest weapon Kurapika had ever seen. Whoever crafted it must be very talented.

 

The bush next to him rustled and he tensed, dropping into a defensive position and smelling the air. All he could smell was trees and dirt, he took another deep inhale through his nose, his lips parting as he tilted his head up. He slowly crept towards the bush, keeping his steps light and even, so as not to startle the rabbit he had smelt within the leaves. As he got closer he could see light brown fur and black beady eyes.

 

The rabbit was completely unaware of Kurapika’s presence, it took small hops from the bush, making it all the easier for Kurapika to suddenly lunge forward and end its life. 

 

He hissed in pain, rubbing his lower back as he crouched and grabbed the rabbit. Damn Chrollo and his brutal actions, that jump had really hurt…

 

“Impressive.” 

 

Kurapika froze for a moment before slowly turning and facing Chrollo. The alpha had his arms crossed as he leaned against a tree.

 

“I thought omegas couldn't hunt for themselves.” Chrollo said in his usual bland tone, but Kurapika could see the gleam in his eyes.

 

“Omegas may not be as proficient as alphas, but we can still take care of ourselves.” Kurapika snarled, holding the knife out threateningly as Chrollo stepped forward.

 

The alpha hummed, “Is that so?” 

 

He yelped in surprise as his wrist was grabbed and before Chrollo could twist it, Kurapika flipped over the alphas arm and yanked his hand free, the knife still in his palm. 

 

“You really aren't like the others.” Chrollo said with an amused smile that sent tremors down Kurapika's spine. 

 

Kurapika barely stepped back in time to avoid a hand from grabbing his throat, but he stepped right where the alpha wanted him to and Chrollo easily swept his feet out from beneath him. A sharp cry of pain escaped his mouth as he fell on his already sore hip. The knife was ripped from his hand and a heavy knee pressed down on his chest, making him wheeze as the knife was then placed right beneath his chin.

 

“Well, aren’t you going to take care of yourself?” The alpha taunted with a sadistic smile, putting a little pressure on the blade until it cut into his skin.

 

Kurapika mustered his darkest glare, his arms and legs were still free, but the knife was already slightly embedded in his throat, so he really shouldn’t take any chances. They stayed like that for a long moment, Chrollo smiling darkly and Kurapika returning it with a glare that was just as dark, before the apha tutted and slid the blade lightly down his throat, drawing a thin line of blood. 

 

“If you beg nicely, I won’t punish you.” Chrollo said while tapping the knife against Kurapika’s cheek.

 

Fear flashed through Kurapika, coloring his scent in a way that had the alpha smiling with dark eyes that still managed to gleam. 

 

“Come on, admit you’re scared, Kurapika, beg me to forgive you.” The alpha leaned forward to breathe against his scent glands, the knee on Kurapika’s chest cutting off his air. 

 

Kurapika grit his teeth, hands coming up to futilely push at Chrollo’s knee in hopes of letting oxygen into his lungs. “Go… die…”

 

Chrollo’s scent flared in excitement and he flipped Kurapika over onto his stomach so fast it made him dizzy. 

 

Kurapika flinched when he felt the tip of the blade at his nape before it slid down is back, cutting through his tunic easily and slicing across his skin, he hissed through his teeth but his instincts had him remain stone still so as not to further injure himself. 

 

“You’re such a defiant little thing.” Chrollo rumbled, placing the end of the knife on Kurapika’s shoulder blade and twisting it until Kurapika cried out. “I’m going to have to start tying you to me, aren’t I?” the alpha said in an amused tone, obviously pleased with the idea.

 

Kurapika whimpered at the thought. Despair clouded his mind until the sharp tip of the blade dug into his other shoulder, pain cutting through his mind much like the knife did his skin. This was painful and frightening, but if Kurapika had another chance to run, he would take it without any hesitation. He squeezed his eyes and lips shut, determined not to let the alpha have his way by holding in his sounds of pain. 

 

The blade slid down the length of his back again, his muscles twitching at the searing pain, but he brought a hand to his mouth and dug his teeth into it to help hold in his cries and whimpers. 

 

Chrollo let out a dissatisfied hum when he took notice of Kurapika’s actions, the alpha showed his disapproval by cutting a deep line across Kurapika’s lower back, drawing out a pained scream.

 

“That’s more like it, good omega.” Chrollo rumbled the praise, petting his head before taking Kurapika’s hands in one of his own. 

 

Kurapika’s body shook with a sob and he groaned in pain from the stretch of his arms being pulled back and tied together. It was an awkward, painful position, his arms tied against his back and his face in the dirt. But something about it aroused the alpha somehow. Kurapika knew the alpha was twisted from the beginning, but this was a whole different level of twisted. This was downright demented. 

 

Tears streamed down his face as he realized this was going to be his life from now on. It was likely that he was never going to escape, that he was going to live each and everyday of his life being the toy omega of a cruel and sadistic alpha. His chest felt hollow as he thought of what he would have to deal with from here on out. 

 

“Please don’t!” Kurapika yelled, his voice hoarse from how loud and panicked he was as the alpha cut away his undergarments.

 

“Oh, begging now are we?” Chrollo mused, rolling Kurapika over and earning loud cries of pain as his torn skin was stretched and bunched, it burned so bad. It didn’t help to think of all the dirt that was probably all up in his wounds now. “Sorry, but it’s too late for that.” 

 

A fresh wave of tears stained Kurapika’s cheeks as his thighs were grabbed and pushed up until his knees touched his shoulders, stretching the cuts even more. At this point, Kurapika felt like his whole back had been flayed open. His shoulder joints screamed in pain from having his arms twisted back and supporting his whole weight. 

 

Chrollo ran his fingers across what he could of Kurapika’s back gathering blood on his fingers and in his palm, making Kurapika sob and squirm in pain from the salinity of his fingers.

 

“Don’t! Don’t-” Kurapika’s yell cut off into a pained wail when Chrollo forced two fingers in right away.

 

“I gave you a chance to avoid this, Kurapika.” Chrollo’s voice was cold and dark as he mercilessly stretched Kurapika’s insides. “You didn’t take that opportunity, so I won’t hold back in punishing you.”

 

Kurapika felt overwhelmingly filled with distress and self loathing, he closed his eyes and banged his head back against the cold, hard ground. He hated this so much he’d honestly rather be dead. But he wouldn’t give up like that, he wouldn’t  _ allow _ himself to give up like that.

 

Much like the night of the hunt, Kurapika tried to think about anything but the alpha, anything but the situation he was in right now. And much like the night of the hunt, that anything was Killua. He knew Gon was treating the other omega right, and thinking of that made the insertion of Chrollo's third finger a little more bearable. 

 

“Omega.” Chrollo growled, slapping him harshly across the face, stunning Kurapika from his thoughts. “Don't be thinking of anything but me right now, unless it is your goal to further piss me off?” 

 

Kurapika froze in absolute fear at the look in the alphas eyes. Within the short amount of time he has known Chrollo, Kurapika has seen him irritated and mad, but he didn't even think the alphas face was capable of expressing this  _ anger. _

 

“You were thinking of another alpha, weren't you?” Chrollo snarled, hand gripping Kurapika's throat so he couldn't deny the fact even if he wanted to. “ _ You are mine.  _ Don't make me tell you again.” 

 

With that last thing said, Chrollo thrust into Kurapika, forcing his way passed the resistance to the intrusion.

 

Kurapika’s back arched and he heard a snap as his shoulder began to burn, he could feel how wet his back was with blood as it dripped from his shoulders and landed in his hair. 

 

“My omega.” Chrollo spoke, his eyes all black as he looked down at Kurapika with every spec of primal, animalistic hunger and dominance that was in his alphan body. 

 

Kurapika choked on his spit and sobs as Chrollo repeatedly thrust into the hilt, grinding against Kurapika's ass so he could feel just how big the alpha was. Chrollo slid a hand from Kurapika's abdomen, up his stomach and chest, to grab his throat again, applying pressure and making blood seep from the cuts there.

 

The alpha licked his lips, those dark eyes now focused on the blood that coated his fingers. 

 

Kurapika shuddered weakly in pain when teeth bit into his neck, right over one of the cuts and grinding the flesh there before Chrollo's lips closed and he gave a suck harsh, swallowing several mouth fulls of Kurapika's blood.

 

He was beginning to feel dizzy from the blood loss and pain. His throat was raw and his voice was strained to the point where his screams sounded like scratchy rasps.

 

Chrollo's hips slowed to a gentle pace as he became more preoccupied with biting and sucking at Kurapika's neck. And Kurapika was nearly thankful.

 

His hips and ass burned and ached like no other, no cuts were inflicted upon them, but they hurt just as much as his back and shoulders.

 

When the alpha leaned back, Kurapika was surprised he kept his gentle pace, slowly filling Kurapika with shallow thrusts as his eyes ate up Kurapika's body.

 

Chrollo ran tender touches over Kurapika's stomach and chest, fingers stopping to tease his nipples before they trailed up and a palm cupped his cheek.

 

“Good omega, you're taking this punishment so well.” The alpha rumbled, grabbing his waist with a gentle grip and rocking into him with a caring pace. 

 

Kurapika shivered at every long, wet drag as Chrollo's cock pulled out and he tensed at every slow, warm thrust in.

 

He much preferred this over the treatment he received earlier, but he still hated it just as much. Just because Chrollo was being gentle all of a sudden, doesn't get rid of the pain Kurapika felt literally  _ all over  _ his body.

 

Chrollo watched him as he kept up the lazy pace, his eyes on Kurapika's face, taking in the pain that remained there. The alpha rubbed a soothing pattern into his thigh and Kurapika jerked his leg away.

 

He sent Chrollo a glare that said ‘ _ Finish what you started the way you started it.’ _

 

The alpha only sighed.

 

“You really need to learn to follow my lead. You're such a troublemaker.” Chrollo tsked, his hips flush against Kurapika's as he gyrated, rubbing and pushing his length at Kurapika's inner walls.

 

Kurapika merely closed his eyes, his whole body throbbing in pain as he began to feel oddly cold.

 

Chrollo took a deep breath before thrusting himself in all the way a few more times, before he hunched over Kurapika and came inside Kurapika's sore, bleeding ass.

 

“I truly look forward to taming you.” Chrollo murmured, petting Kurapika's cheek.

 

Kurapika managed a weak snarl in reply before he allowed his whole body to fall limp in pain and exhaustion.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Chrollo's instincts have him concerned for Kurapika, because it's in a wolfs nature to  protect their mate, but they are known to get aggressive with each other o,o

Does anyone else watch ‘Got Talent fails’ lolol

First pov switch mid chapter, just realized that lol

My prom theme is tropical -_- im jus gonna wear a black dress with flamingo glasses cuz im edgy like that

Uhm woah this was dark ‘o,o (:^0

I meant to post this earlier but minecraft

Guess who got lazy towards the end of the chapter

Not beta read, feel free to point out mistakes ;^)

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing wounds

 

 

The omega was limp and panting on the ground, its face covered in dirt and tears, its eyes dazed and distant. The sight both elated Chrollo, and made him frown. His blood was pumping with a predatory excitement, like it always did when he hunted, but he couldn’t quite figure out the reason for his slight remorse. 

 

Chrollo grabbed Kurapika's tunic and wiped the omegas face as clean as he could before gently pulling Kurapika into his chest and wiping down the rest of his body. He was as careful as he was capable of being as he ran the fabric across the omegas back.

 

The omega whimpered breathlessly against Chrollo's shoulder, its smell was full of pain and distress. 

 

“Shh, let's get back to camp, I'll treat your wounds.” He murmured, grabbing the rabbit the omega had killed in one hand and Kurapika in the other. He tucked the omega in against his chest, nearly rumbling at the way its breath tickled across his neck.

 

After only a few moments of walking, and to Chrollo’s relief, the omega lost consciousness.

\--- 

 

When he returned to the camp, the others were up and getting the fire going again to make morning meal.

 

Shalnark looked up with a cheery expression that quickly fell into one of shock when taking in the appearance of the omega. The blonde alpha quickly stood and rushed towards them, mindful enough to stop a few feet away.

 

“What happened?” Shalnark asked, eyes flitting about before he grabbed a spare fur and laid it on the ground.

 

“I caught it.” Chrollo stated, crouching and laying the sleeping omega on its stomach across the fur. He took in the state of Kurapika’s back with calculating eyes, most of the cuts were shallow enough to heal on their own without leaving scars. But he found a frown tugging at his lips when he saw, at most, two cuts deep enough to require stitches, which would most likely leave scars. The fact that the omega would have scars really didn’t settle well with Chrollo.

 

“The damn thing is gonna move ten times slower now.” Nobunaga grumbled. “We're never gonna make it back to Ryuseigai.” 

 

Chrollo furrowed his brows for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I will carry it and its belongings.”

 

Uvogin walked over and grabbed the rabbit to begin skinning it. “You sure, Boss? I can carry its stuff.”

 

“I will be fine, thank you, Uvo.” 

 

The omega stirred with a groan and Chrollo had to hold it down when it tried to roll over onto its back. The blonde grunted, continuing to struggle in Chrollo's gasp until he placed a hand on the omegas nape, making it relax.

 

“Good.” He muttered, more to himself than to the omega. “Nobu, bring me the medkit.” 

 

Nobunaga moved quickly, sensing that Chrollo was not in the mood for grumbling and shuffling feet. Chrollo wordlessy grabbed the kit from the other alpha and opened it with one hand, keeping his other on the omegas nape while releasing a comforting scent.

 

“Shalnark, begin fixing its clothes.” Chrollo didn’t take his eyes off the omega as he spoke, and with gentle hands, he grabbed it and lifted it so that it laid across his lap. 

 

He slowly removed his hand from Kurapika’s neck, holding his hand a couple inches above his nape in case the omega began squirming again. When the omega remained still for a couple moments, Chrollo grabbed a cleaning ointment from the kit and coated his fingers with it before bringing his hand to the omegas back.

 

As soon as his fingers brushed over one of the deeper cuts, Kurapika arched in his lap and Chrollo quickly grabbed his nape in a gentle grip with his clean hand. He figured that the pain would wake the omega and he wasn't happy that he had assumed correctly.

 

“It will only hurt for a moment. Hold still.” Chrollo said in comforting tone, he didn’t really realize he was speaking, the words left his mouth unconsciously to ease the omega. 

 

Kurapika’s fists clenched atop Chrollo’s thighs, his forehead pressing into Chrollo’s hip, and Chrollo welcomed the touch, encouraging the omega to release some of the pain onto him. Kurapika obeyed without any hesitation, making Chrollo nearly flinch when sharp teeth suddenly embedded into his hip.

 

Chrollo moved his hand from Kurapika’s nape and ran it through his hair, petting the omega while he applied the ointment.  

 

His hand hesitated over the needle and thread and he glanced back at the two deep cuts. They were still slowly weeping blood, but maybe Chrollo could get away with not having to stitch them closed. It would be nice if they could make it back to Ryuseigai and have Machi sew them shut, she had a way with needles that left hardly any scars. 

 

“There. You did good.” He praised, grabbing the bandages and wrapping Kurapika from neck to waist. The omega didn't move from his lap when he was finished, Chrollo rumbled and continued to pet its hair. Each stroke made Kurapika relax further into his lap, until he once again fell limp. All the tension from cleaning the wounds slowly worked its way out of the blondes muscles. 

 

Chrollo sent his pack members a look that told them to finish packing up camp.

 

“Here's yours, Boss.” Nobunaga offered him some cooked deer and Chrollo shook his head.

 

“Me and the omega will be eating from the rabbit it caught.” Again, he felt a sudden bit of pride as the other alphas looked surprised.

 

“The omega caught it?” Shalnark murmured, more to himself than anyone else. 

 

“Omegas can hunt?” Uvogin asked, looking at Shalnark for an answer.

 

Kurapika stirred in his lap and Chrollo was quick to meet the omegas narrowed eyes.

 

“You guys make it sound like you've never even seen an omega before.” The omegas voice was hard and scornful, and Chrollo forced it back to laying in his lap when it tried to pull away. Kurapika sent him another upset look before finally giving into Chrollo’s insistent pushes and laying back down.

 

“That’s because we haven’t.” Shalnark supplied helpfully, prepping the rabbit and putting it over the low flames of the fire.

 

The omegas brows arched sharply and it looked like it didn’t believe the blonde alphas words for a moment.

 

He pat its head, Kurapika giving him a thinly concealed fearful look as Chrollo's scent thickened and encased him.

 

“You’re the first omega I’ve laid eyes on.” His tone was soft and possessive, his eyes warm and wolfish. “My omega.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i'll make this work a series and killugon will be part 2, there will be more killua and gon in part 1 tho, don't worry 

Omg guys when i grabbed my computer to start writing this, a black spider crawled across the arm of my chair and i killed it on instinct and then i was like NOOOO CHROLLOOOO DX WHAT HAVE I DONEEEE DX

And now i have the heebie jeebies 

 

Writer's block hit me like a train, sorry!!! Sorry for short chappppppppp


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More confusing/contradicting Chrollo conversations

 

 

Kurapika closed his eyes firmly, his muscles were tense and a heavy frown settled on his lips. Due to the wounds on his back, Chrollo had to carry him and Kurapika would honestly rather walk. The only way for the alpha to carry him without harming Kurapika’s back was to have him wrap his arms around sturdy shoulders and his legs around a hard waist. 

 

The position really made Kurapika aware of the size difference between him and Chrollo, it pissed him off. 

 

A small part of Kurapika felt a smug sort of satisfaction watching the alpha carry him  _ and  _ his belongs, he just wished Chrollo would show a sign of discomfort or strain, but he easily kept up a quick pace.

 

_ Bastard, if you’re trying to make up for your misdoings then at least show some remorse… _

 

He opened his eyes to angrily squint at Chrollo, who merely held his gaze until Kurapika turned his head to the side, angered that he was cornered into a submissive act.

 

“We will be stopping soon for mid meal.” Chrollo informed in that reassuring alpha tone. The tone that was supposed to make Kurapika feel like a safe, protected omega. Kurapika didn’t give the alpha a response, he just closed his eyes again and allowed his head to rest on Chrollo’s shoulder. His neck was getting tired and he was tempted bite the alpha when Chrollo rumbled. 

 

The soft swaying in Chrollo’s gait almost lulled Kurapika to sleep, he hadn’t been able to get proper rest for a couple nights now and his body was really starting to feel worn out. However, he fought back the feeling of drowsiness, after all, who knew what the alpha would do to him if he fell asleep.

 

Unconsciously, Kurapika nuzzled in closer to Chrollo’s neck, inhaling the delicious scent the alpha released. Kurapika hated that he loved the smell, if Kurapika could eat and drink the smell, he would definitely have it for every meal. His lips parted and he let the scent settle on his tongue, tasting it before he snapped his jaws shut at the pleased growl Chrollo made.

 

“You do not have to stop.” The alpha spoke lowly, intimately, nudging his cheek against Kurapika’s head to encourage him to continue. 

 

He pulled his head back with an unhappy sound, feeling triumphant at the disappointed look that flashed across Chrollo’s face. 

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika eagerly bit into the cooked deer he was handed, he had plenty to eat for morning meal, but omegas always felt fatigue far faster than alphas did. 

 

He ignored Chrollo’s curious gaze, focusing on the rapidly disappearing food in his hands, blinking in surprise when more meat was placed in his palms. His eyes followed Chrollo’s retreating hand before meeting the alphas gaze.

 

A quick glance at the fire confirmed that no more food was being cooked.

 

“Isn't this your share?” He asked in a small, cautious voice, holding the food gingerly as though it might attack him.

 

“You need it more than I do.” The alpha stated simply, brows furrowing when Kurapika shoved the food right back into Chrollo's hands.

 

“No, I do not.” Kurapika tipped his chin up and closed his eyes, not acknowledging the alpha.

 

Kurapika snapped his eyes open to glare at Chrollo when he gripped his chin firmly. He squeezed his jaw shut, pressing his lips together as Chrollo tried to feed him the meat.

 

“Eat.” 

 

Kurapika felt cold, hard hatred fill his chest as his mouth obediently opened. 

 

The damn bastard used an alpha command… of all the times Chrollo could have used an alpha command, why now? And why for this petty reason? 

 

Chrollo let out a pleased rumble as he fed Kurapika, dark grey eyes warmly watching him. The alpha fingers brushed his lips each time Kurapika unwillingly took a bite.

 

When he had finally finished, Chrollo had the gall to look disappointed that he didn't have an excuse to be all up in Kurapika's face.  

 

“You are the worst.” Kurapika growled lowly, giving the alpha a dark look. 

 

Chrollo looked slightly startled and Kurapika could smell his confusion. 

 

“Were you not hungry?” The alpha asked with furrowed brow. Kurapika knew that Chrollo was acting solely on his instincts, but he wished the alpha would be a little more  _ human. _

 

"Hungry or not, you used an alpha command to make me  _ obey  _ you." Kurapika hissed.

 

The alpha once again looked put off and Kurapika growled at the fact that Chrollo still didn't know what he did wrong. 

 

What did Kurapika expect in return anyways, an apology? Unlikely. For the alpha to treat him better and not like a thing for his entertainment? Not happening. He let out a heavy sigh, fingers coming up to trace the bandages at his neck. 

 

His skin felt stiff from the cuts, like any wrong move would make him crack open. Depression poked at his mind, this is what Kurapika had to look forward to for the rest of his life. Sex, forced obedience, pain…

 

The idea of a mate didn't always scare Kurapika, in fact when he was younger he couldn't wait for an alpha to sweep him off his feet and care for him. And now he was stuck with Chrollo, an alpha who has swept him off his feet multiple times, but never the way Kurapika had once imagined and wanted. 

 

"Kurapika?" Chrollo spoke his name softly, fingers resting atop his own on his neck. "Do they hurt?" 

 

Kurapika almost fell from the wave of anger that crashed over him.

 

"You don't have the right to ask that! Not to mention it hasn't even been a day since you tried to flay me alive, of course it hurts!" It felt nice to yell at Chrollo, but after the moment was over, he couldn't help the fear that trickled into his veins. Kurapika wouldn't put it past Chrollo to hurt him after an outburst like that.

 

He nervously swallowed as the alphas face hardened and the fingers on his neck trailed around to brush across one of the bite marks beneath the bandages. Chrollo’s scent and face remained empty as he met Kurapika’s eyes.

 

The alphas mouth opened but simply closed, like Chrollo was at a loss for words. The man shook his head and gave Kurapika a hard look.

 

“Watch your tone.” Was all Chrollo managed to say, his fingers lifting to brush against the boys cheek before he stood and stalked back over to the others. The way the alpha sat reminded Kurapika of an upset child throwing a fit, those broad shoulders hunched and he could see the beginnings of a scowl on that normally emotionless face.

 

Kurapika tried to suppress an exhale of relief but failed, his breath that he had been holding whooshed out of his lungs. 

 

He had half expected Chrollo to strike him at least once.

 

Kurapika wiped his hands across the grass, ridding what grease he could from the meat. He could hear the alphas speaking, but could not make out what they were saying.

 

He felt oddly isolated, sitting at least twenty feet from the others. As an omega, he naturally sought the company of other people, a heavy frown crossed his face and he shook his head. He didn’t feel like this when he had attempted to run away, but he felt that, that might have had to do with the fact that he thought he would be able to see Killua again. 

 

His fingers began plucking at grass anxiously, and he brought his knees to his chest. Finally he cast a quick glance towards the alphas, his breath freezing in his chest as he met Chrollo’s eyes. As usual, the alphas eyes had returned to their normal empty, unblinking state.

 

They held each other's gaze for a couple moments, Kurapika holding his breath the entire time, and then the alpha was standing and coming his way. 

 

Kurapika tore his gaze away and hugged his knees to his chest, staring at the ground like it could explain the alphas contradicting behavior to him. He flinched as an wrapped around his shoulders, Chrollo gently pulling him against his side. 

 

Once again, Kurapika couldn’t help but to breathe in the alphas scent, and Chrollo seemed to be doing the same, nuzzling into Kurapika’s neck and unabashedly inhaling his scent. 

 

Chrollo pulled back and made Kurapika hold his gaze, a hand on the back of his neck held his head still. Kurapika’s scent soured with fear, did the alpha finally decide to come back and punish him for his earlier outburst? He squeezed his eyes shut when Chrollo brought a hand to Kurapika’s face. No touch came, instead the alpha spoke softly to him.

 

“About your wounds, I will admit I am not happy with myself.”

 

Kurapika’s eyes snapped open and he looked at the alpha in shock.

 

“But I will not apologize, you shouldn’t have attempted something so stupid.” Chrollo finished in his usual blank tone.

 

Kurapika’s head drew back like he was slapped, hissing in pain at the way the action tugged and pushed at his cuts.

 

“Stupid?” He asked in disbelief, the alpha tilting his head at him in confusion. “What’s so stupid about trying to get away from an abusive asshole like you?” His tone was shaky with his anger and fear, and he glared with as much venom as he could muster. He held in a flinch when the hand at the back of his neck tightened.

 

“I wouldn’t have done that to you if you did not run away like that.” Chrollo stated in a tight voice, and Kurapika ignored how scared he was at the anger that seeped from the alpha. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I try to get to away?” Kurapika cried out, nearly choking on the emotion clogging his throat and stinging at his eyes. “Why would I stay?”

 

“Because we are mates.” The alpha snarled, his eyes finally giving away how pissed he was.

 

“I wish we weren’t!” Kurapika’s words made Chrollo freeze, recoiling like Kurapika had physically hit him. “I hate you!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING

my mom took my computer and a lot of the fics I write are too big for my phone to handle, so like I've been borrowing my stepmoms laptop and she doesn't let me do that often

Plus I've recently gotten addicted to gta 5 online, hit me up if yall wanna play, i play on xbox and my gamertag is KagoAsuka

Lmaooo i am back with more confusing Chrollo, tell me about how yall feel about Chrollo’s personality, i like that it is conflicting, but how do you guys feel about it?

Lemme know if yall find any mistakes   
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chrollo's reaction, short chap/bad chap, sorryyy

 

 

“I wish we weren’t!” The omega cried out, its scent heavy with distress. “I hate you!”

 

Chrollo felt his body tense up at Kurapika’s words as he found himself jerking away, looking at the blonde in shock. 

 

The omega panted for a few moments, its gaze fixed on the ground before it slowly looked up at him in fear. Kurapika made to scoot back and Chrollo didn’t move to stop him, he only watched as the omega moved away. As soon as he noticed Kurapika was about to stand and bolt, he lashed forward, his hands landing on frail, bandaged shoulders. 

 

And then they were falling, Kurapika falling backwards onto the ground with a pained yelp and Chrollo straddling him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

 

Somewhere in his chest there was an aching pain. Chrollo was startled by his sudden behavior, even more startled when the aching intensified as he took in Kurapika’s terrified face.

 

His hands clenched into fists above the omegas shoulders and he could only stare down at it.

 

Kurapika’s body trembled beneath his as the omega began to cry, its lips parting as it breathily sobbed, its eyes turning away and hands coming up to cover its face. 

 

The omega must not understand yet. 

 

Maybe Chrollo was not being clear enough?

 

Or perhaps it took several mating bites to tame a fierce omega like Kurapika?

 

Chrollo lifted a hand, moving slow as the omega tensed, waiting for Chrollo’s touch. His brows furrowed and he lowered himself against Kurapika, pressing his cheek against the omegas and scenting it. The action only made the omega flinch and he let out  a comforting sound, his hand continuing its path to tug down the bandages on Kurapika’s neck. 

 

The blonde stiffened before he tried pushing Chrollo’s hands from his neck.

 

Chrollo growled in displeasure and he grabbed Kurapika’s wrists, pinning them above the omegas head in one of his own hands. 

 

Why did his omega not like him?

 

“It hurts! It hurts!” The omega cried out.

 

“Quiet.” Chrollo spoke in a dark tone.

 

Why did this omega continue to be so disobedient?

 

He didn’t mind the challenge, but he definitely minded that the omega hated him. They were mates, weren’t they? Shouldn’t Kurapika feel the same way Chrollo did?

 

“Don’t move.” 

 

The omega went completely still and Chrollo rumbled at the obedience, that was before he realized the response was much like earlier when he had demanded the omega ate. 

 

An alpha command, was it? He’s heard of it, but he never really knew the power the commands held. 

 

He frowned, unhappy that the omegas sudden obedience was forced rather than it being authentic. An annoyed huff left him and he buried his face into Kurapika’s neck, aggressively inhaling his scent while leaving his own behind. And then he was baring his teeth and biting into the skin of the blondes neck, his teeth easily breaking the surface.

 

The omega trembled, its muscles stiff and obeying Chrollo’s demand of being still.

 

Chrollo felt his lips pull back in a snarl, a sudden flash of anger coursed through him. He ran a hand down Kurapika’s body and gripped one of his boney hips, squeezing tightly until the omega twitched as though it was trying to get away.

 

Kurapika hasn’t made a sound since Chrollo’s demand, and that only pissed him off more. He tightened his grip even more, until he felt like if he squeezed any harder, the omega would break. Even then, the only thing he received from the blonde was tears. 

 

He grit his teeth for a moment, resting his forehead on the omegas chest and breathed. His arms came up to pull Kurapika closer as he nuzzled against his chest and neck, slowly letting his anger leave him in place of the omegas sweet scent.

 

After a few moments he pulled away, not looking at Kurapika’s face as he fixed the omegas bandages and gently brushed his fingers over its bandaged neck.

 

And then he stood up and left, not looking back as he settled down by his pack mates near the fire.

 

\---

 

Kurapika couldn’t move or speak, his body was cold now that the alpha wasn’t over him and his cheeks felt sticky and tight from his dried tears.

 

He didn’t know why Chrollo suddenly stopped, but he was incredibly relieved that he did. 

 

A few minutes pass and his muscles began to relax until he could finally move. He remained still, except for the hand he brought up to lightly touch his neck, hissing in pain at the lightest touch. 

 

How long until Chrollo understood that relationships were built on consent and trust rather than brutality and rape? Would the alpha ever understand? Kurapika let out a shaky sigh, more tears pricking at his eyes. The alpha will probably never change…

 

Kurapika’s chest shook as he sobbed, he crossed his arms over his face, trying to find every bit of security and seclusion he could.

 

\---

 

Chrollo frowned, it was getting dark and the omega had yet to move from the spot he had left it. The only give that kurapika was even alive was the way his body was wracked with tremors. Chrollo scoffed, planning on letting the omega lay there in the could, but worry wouldn’t let him.

 

He shifted by the fire, looking up at the half moon before glancing back to his omega.

 

“Boss, may I go cover him?”

 

Chrollo met Shalnark’s eyes, it was good that his pack members were already looking out for his mate, but Chrollo didn’t want another alpha comforting his omega. 

 

“No.” He said simply, standing and making his way over to the shivering blonde. 

 

He crouched down and ran a hand down Kurapika’s side, the omega was asleep, its eyes were puffy and red from crying, its hair was an absolute tangled mess as well. Chrollo briefly thought about having the omega in his lap, purring while Chrollo brushed through its hair and pampered it.

 

The thought made Chrollo want to get back to Ryuseigai even faster, to have his omega in his house, to have his omega in his bed. 

 

Ever so slowly and gently, Chrollo scooped Kurapika up into his arms, taking small, light steps to his furs. He lowered onto his knees, laying the omega down before joining it and pulling furs over them. With a nearly silent rumble, Chrollo pulled the sleeping blonde against his chest, burying his nose into silky yet tangled blonde locks.

 

His arms tightened around the small body, his rumble vibrating in his chest as he breathed in the omegas scent, feeling content and satisfied. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

I need a beta for this fic, i need someone to talk to about ideas and such and if the chapters im posting are any good

So i got my first boyfriend, a day before my seventeenth birthday no less lol, my bday was on the 25th and i wanted to have this posted by then but i really hate the way this chapter turned out ):^(

Yeah this chap sucked ass, i was so unsure of it the entire time i was writing, i really needed someone to talk to about it lo

Lemme know if yall find any mistakes an i will fix em

Fuck this chap is so short, sorryyyy


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally in ryuuseigai

 

Kurapika’s body felt stiff and heavy, if he could relate himself to one thing it would probably be a rock, or maybe even a tree, his body covered in scabs probably looked like weird tree bark. He felt a bitter smirk tug at his lips at the thought but it left as soon as it came. His fingertips were going numb from his arms dangling over Chrollo’s shoulders for a good seven hours.

 

Him and the alpha that carried him haven’t spoken for two days now. Not a single word, and it was honestly a weird revelation to Kurapika. Chrollo personally fed him, watched over him, held him close at night, but never once tried to start up a conversation. And Kurapika was definitely not going to speak to the alpha first. In fact he quite enjoyed the silence between them, it let Kurapika hide away in his mind, to revel in self pity without distraction.

 

It allowed him to think of his scarred body that was covered in filth. He often thought back to the days of him and Killua laughing in the omegan tub back in Lusko.

 

The two days he had to himself, kind of, have been filled with anxiety and fear for what was to come next. Ryuusegai was a cruel place, full of predators and given little sunlight. It was going to be tough for Kurapika, even more so with an abusive alpha.

 

Why was it Chrollo that caught him? There were so many alphas there, all no doubt better than Chrollo. Kurapika doubts anyone could be worse than Chrollo.

 

Chrollo cared for him, Kurapika knew this, could see it in most of the alphas actions. He wanted to know what it was Chrollo felt, what was on the alphas mind, when he hurt Kurapika.

 

He unconsciously let a sigh slip, tensing when Chrollo flicked his gaze over to look at him.

 

“Sorry-” He quickly closed his mouth. Why was he apologizing? He had no reason to! It was just because he was in thought and was startled. Chrollo slightly arched his brow, turning his head to look at Kurapika better. Kurapika wished he could go back in time and slap himself. Kurapika could tell that Chrollo was happy and relieved that Kurapika was the first to speak.

 

“Kurapika.” The name was spoken fondly and Kurapika tried to lean back out of Chrollo’s view. “We’re here.”

 

He tuned the alpha out at those words and looked over Chrollo’s shoulder. The sight made his breath catch in his chest. All the rumors of Ryuseigai he’s heard are most definitely true, it was dry and cold, and sparse of green but it was beautiful in its own way. 

 

A couple feet in front of him the ground gave way into a shallow canyon like ravine. 

 

The river cutting through the land was thin, pouring down into the ravine like a small waterfall, along the bank there was little patches of grass, some home to berry filled bushes. This place looked like an oasis in comparison to the rest of what he’s seen of Ryuseigai. Chrollo really found the perfect place to call home in the wasteland that was Ryuseigai.

 

“Finally!” Nobunaga exclaimed, running forward and expertly keeping his balance as he slid down into the ravine. “I’m Home!”

 

Kurapika watched the childish display with disdainful eyes, jumping in surprise when Uvogin swept Shalnark off his feet and sprinted after Nobunaga.

 

“Uvo!” The blonde alpha swatted at the giant.

 

“We can’t let Nobu get there first!” Was Uvo’s defense.

 

Kurapika was even more surprised when the alphas quite literally disappeared into the side of the ravine, and he had to look super close to even realize that there were caves lining the ravines sides.

 

It was amazing, a river, caves, berries, and alphas to hunt. Ryuseigai could be prosperous with enough effort put in.

 

He snapped out of his thoughts when Chrollo gazed back at him, his face blank but his eyes holding a glint of affection. 

 

“Welcome home.”

 

Kurapika swallowed, his blood running cold as scent soured with despair. Chrollo breathed in gently, his eyes turning cold again when smelling how upset Kurapika was. The alphas jaw tightened as it faced forward again.

 

“Hold on tight.”

 

He held his breath, hands tightening on Chrollo’s shoulders as he was carried down the steep decline. 

 

By the time they reached even ground, Chrollo’s pack had filed out from several different caves and stood in a half circle, their scents curious and excited.

 

“Welcome back, Boss.”

 

“You finally made it home.”

 

The pack greeted their leader, most of them just like Chrollo, emotionless and monotone.

 

And then all eyes were on him.

 

“That’s an omega?”

 

“Looks weak, will it even survive here?”

 

“A bear could eat it in one bite…”

 

“And this is supposed to give Boss strong offspring?”

 

“I think he’d have better luck with another alpha…”

 

It hurt to breathe his throat was so tight with emotion. With anger. Every word these people uttered belittled him. He could hardly hear the surprised murmurs when they smelled the anger that bled into his scent. 

 

“Prepare food. I’m bringing my omega to my den,” Chrollo’s voice was hard, almost defensive, or maybe he was just being territorial.

 

Either way, there was something different about the way Chrollo said ‘my omega’ this time.

 

\---

 

Chrollo wasn’t sure why, but hearing his pack mates talk about his omega angered him. He wasn’t even sure if anger was the right word for the burning feeling in his chest, the feeling that made his fingers flex into a fist, the feeling that made his jaw hurt because he didn’t realize he was clenching it. 

 

Without even really knowing, he was experiencing so many new things after catching his omega. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice he had reached his den until the mist of the waterfall tickled at his feet. He didn’t even think to give the omega a warning before walking behind the waterfall.

 

Kurapika gasped sharply, jolting in his arms as the small waterfall caught his shoulder.

 

Chrollo was so sure that he had angled them just right so as not to get wet.

 

“Sorry.” 

 

The apology was muttered, leaving his mouth without him even forming the word in his mind. His brows furrowed for a moment, only to furrow again at the surprise he sensed from the omega at his uttered word.

 

It wasn’t like the apology was out of place. Chrollo had gotten the omega wet, so he apologised, what was there to be surprised about? It’s not like he hadn’t apologized before.

 

The cave behind the waterfall was by far the deepest, going so far back that torch light was required, but his den was in a short tunnel near the entrance. Chrollo preferred natural light.

 

Chrollo turned left into his den, setting down the omegas things that he had honestly forgot he was carrying, before heading over to his pile of furs. He didn’t let the omega down, instead he reached behind himself, grabbed a hold of the omega and did a smooth movement that had its leg wrapped around his waist from the front.

 

For the past two days he’s had the omega pressed up against him.

 

For the past two days he hadn’t touched the omega outside of carrying it.

 

For the past _ two days  _ he has held himself back, and his control has reached it limits.

 

Now the omega was in his den, ready to be laid back on his furs. The thought was arousing, it pleased him greatly to have his omega safe and in his den, its smell would mix in with his over time, coating his furs in a lasting sweet scent.

 

His thought process had him rumbling as he gripped the omegas waist tightly, growling slightly when it pushed at him, trying to get away as its scent flared with distress and understanding of its current situation.

 

He took his time looking Kurapika over, taking note that the omega must have taken some time to smoothen its hair out. Its eyes were wide and already pricking with tears, its mouth open, begging to be put down, whining to be released. The arousal he felt was warm, the irritation he felt at the omegas resistance  _ burned. _

 

He could feel his lips twitch, almost snarling before he caught himself. 

 

Instead, a gentle rumble built up in his throat and he brought one arm up to wrap around the omegas shoulders while the other pressed their hips together. 

 

“Relax.” The word came out threateningly, cutting through Kurapika’s resistance and making the omegas muscles less tense.

 

It wasn’t from an alpha command, Chrollo wasn’t sure why Kurapika had instantly obeyed, but he was glad he did because then this would be better for the both of them, especially the omega.

 

\---

 

“Relax,” the word wasn’t growled or yelled. It was spoken coldly and that’s when Kurapika decided struggling would only make this worse. It would be over faster as soon as Chrollo had his way with him.

 

Kurapika hated that he didn’t struggle, he hated that he gave up resisting in exchange for it to be over quicker.

 

The alpha moved them about until Kurapika was on his back and Chrollo was in between his legs, looming over him. When Chrollo reached out a hand, he flinched back, his eyes snapping closed only to peek open once again as a soft touch pet through his hair. He fully opened his eyes, shocked to see Chrollo fondly petting his messy hair. 

 

“You look so good in my furs,” Chrollo rumbled, eyes flicking down to meet his, Kurapika was quick to tear his gaze away.

 

The alpha let out an upset noise, confused as to why Kurapika wouldn’t hold his gaze.

 

Kurapika let the alpha guide his chin forward, reluctantly meeting Chrollo’s eyes.

 

“Watch me,” Chrollo said firmly, those dark grey eyes never leaving Kurapika’s as the alpha slowly unwrapped the bandages covering him, laying kisses on each bit of skin that was revealed.

 

His stomach burned against his will, his mouth nearly watered at the aroused scent Chrollo exuded. A nearly silent moan escaped him when Chrollo pressed a gentle kiss to his abdomen. The alpha perked up at the soft sound, wide eyes searching Kurapika’s who was quick to press a hand over his mouth, angry tears pricking at his eyes.

 

He didn’t want this, but his body craved it. Kurapika the person wanted none of this, but Kurapika the omega wanted all of it.

 

“Kurapika,” the name was growled throatily, Chrollo sliding back up his body and tugging at his hands. “Don’t hide your sounds.”

 

Kurapika bit at his lip before giving the alpha a watery glare. “I don’t want this,” he hissed.

 

Chrollo evenly held his gaze before squeezing Kurapika’s wrists until he flinched at the pressure. “Don’t hide your sounds.”

 

And then the alpha was continuing from where he left off, his gentle kisses turning harsh as Chrollo’s lips met his thighs. It wasn’t long before teeth started bruising and biting his skin.

 

A shaky breath rattled out of his chest as Chrollo lifted his legs over those sturdy shoulders and dipped his head to drag his tongue along Kurapika’s cleft.

 

“No!” His chest hiccuped on a moan, Chrollo’s eyes burned, watching his every reaction intently. Kurapika nearly put his hands back over his mouth, but a warning flash in Chrollo’s eyes and scent stopped him. 

 

The alpha tongued at his entrance, slowly making his way inside and tasting Kurapika’s slick. 

 

Kurapika gribbed the furs in his fists, his eyes squinting but never closing completely as he watched Chrollo bring two fingers to his entrance, actually taking the time to slick them up before gently inserting them. Kurapika huffed hotly, cursing the heat that grew in his stomach, cursing the way his legs trembled as his body opened up for Chrollo.

 

“I’m putting it in now,” the alpha stated, hands gripped Kurapika’s waist tightly, hoisting him up and into Chrollo’s lap. 

 

Kurapika clutched Chrollo’s shoulders, nails digging into the alphas flesh as he was pushed down onto Chrollo’s girth. He grit his teeth, head dropping down hard on the alphas shoulder, who merely made use of the new position to nuzzle into Kurapika’s neck, and then all that previous gentleness was gone and replaced with Chrollo’s brutal need.

 

And to think that he was just beginning to think it wasn’t so bad-Kurapika snarled at himself, there was no way he was letting one good moment change all the bad ones. Besides, Chrollo once again proved that he was brutal and incapable of even considering Kurapika’s feelings.

 

A yelp of pain was quick to escape when teeth dug into his shoulder, the alpha really did just treat him like a piece of meat.

 

Chrollo’s teeth latched over his collarbone, biting him as he ground his hips up into Kurapika’s. 

 

With a few more thrusts the gilde of Chrollo’s cock was smoother as Kurapika’s omegan body quickly adjusted. Kurapika panted heavily into the alphas shoulder, his toes curling as his body betrayed him. This time was more bearable, more… good.

 

Kurapika bit back a moan, his stomach tightening as Chrollo managed to nail his prostate with every thrust.

 

His fingers clutched at Chrollo’s shoulder, holding on tight. Kurapika was trying to not find pleasure in all this, his jaw was starting to ache from how hard he was clenching his teeth to hold back his moans.

 

Chrollo’s arms wound up his back, his fingers careful of Kurapika’s wounds. And then the alpha was gripping him, thrusting into him at a pace that had Kurapika gasping and before a moan could slip between his lips, he bit down into the alphas shoulder. 

 

The alphas hips stuttered for a moment before continuing the harsh pace at a faster speed. Kurapika could hear the strain in Chrollo’s breaths, he could feel the way the alpha was watching him hotly. 

Kurapika could tell that Chrollo was horribly aroused to have Kurapika’s teeth embedded in his shoulder.

 

And that should have made Kurapika want to let go, but he didn’t, instead he only bit harder.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


GASP they finally made it to ryuseigai, don't judge but i'm patting myself on the back for not dragging out their journey any longer 

Not gonna lie, I have been enjoying the hell outta my summer, that's why i haven't been updating, sorryyy lol but i once again hafta go to school which means no more enjoying life and staying up all night and sleeping all day. Tragic. But it also means more updates and honestly i've missed writing and regret taking such a long break

SO IM BACK HELLO


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water

 

Chrollo’s stomach burned with something that wasn’t quite desire, he couldn’t really think of what to call it. All he knew was that it grew hotter when he brushed his fingers over the bloody bite mark Kurapika had given to him. Last night had been the first night he had seen the omega so receptive.

 

Kurapika had let Chrollo have him without resistance.

 

A rumble slowly built up in his chest as he gazed down at the sleeping blonde in his arms. Chrollo pulled the tired omega closer, nuzzling into golden locks and leaving his scent behind. Kurapika shifted in his embrace with a purr. The sound nearly stopped Chrollo’s heart, satisfaction and pride ran heavy in his veins. 

 

He slid lower on the furs, and pressed his ear to the omegas slim chest, rumbling loudly at the soft vibrations in his ear. 

 

He set his hand on Kurapika’s hip, sliding it up his back and tenderly checking on the cuts that haven’t healed all the way but healed enough that Machi shouldn’t have to stitch them. What was he thinking, scarring his omegas perfect, pale body like this?

 

Chrollo pressed his lips to Kurapika’s soft skin, inhaling the scent of their sex from last night. His mouth watered at the scent and he couldn’t help himself as licked a stripe up the center of the omegas chest, eyes falling closed at the taste. 

 

The omega let out a soft pant, its breath tickling across Chrollo’s scalp, making him shudder as heat pooled in his groin.

 

His fingers trailed lower, caressing Kurapika’s ass when a sudden noise halted Chrollo’s ministrations. The omegas stomach was growling. 

 

He couldn’t fight the sudden urge he had to go and get food for his mate immediately, how would his omega birth him strong pups if it wasn’t properly fed? 

 

Chrollo pulled away, still feeling all hot but he couldn’t let his mate hunger. He threw on some clothes and entered the ravine, brushing passed Uvogin and Shalnark as they cooked some fish. The smell put Chrollo off, he didn’t want to feed his mate fish. His mate needed the best of meats.

 

“Boss,” Chrollo felt a spike of impatience as Machi called for him. “Nobu went out and caught a deer earlier. It’s rather thin but we were still waiting for you to take first bite.”

 

He thought for a moment before deciding that deer would be good enough.

  
  


The deer was thin just as Machi had said, the thing was nearly just skin and bones. Chrollo patiently separated meat from bone until he had an amount he deemed to be enough for his mate. He grabbed a considerably smaller amount for himself before making his way back to his den, ignoring the confused looks from his pack.

 

They normally all ate together, but Chrollo wanted to watch his mate eat.

  
  


The omega was still sleeping by the time Chrollo had cooked the meat and brought it into his sleeping room.

 

He set the food aside and sat beside his mate, brushing his fingers up Kurapika’s body, from thigh to shoulder. The blonde moved against his hand, pushing into his touch with a soft, barely audible purr. Something in him inflated at the fact that he got his mate to purr for him twice. 

 

Chrollo was tempted to lay back down in the soft furs and pull his precious omega against him and just sleep some more of the day away. But he was anxious to have his mate eat.

 

“Kurapika,” he spoke quietly, gently shaking the omegas shoulder.

 

The blonde let out an irritated grunt, trying to slap Chrollo’s hand away as he snuggled deeper into the furs. The action startled Chrollo but had him chuckling as well.

 

“I brought you something to eat,” he grazed his lips over Kurapika’s neck, scenting the omega with a rumble. “And I want to bathe with you.”

 

When he still got no answer, he began to peel the furs off the omega. That got him an instant reaction, Kurapika sat up quickly with a displeased hiss. Chrollo would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little startled at the blondes sudden movement.

 

The omega blinked a couple times, clearly disorientated after being awakened from his slumber. 

 

Chrollo frowned when a distressed smell filled the air. Ah, yes, his mate was hungry, no wonder he was distressed.

 

He let Kurapika shake off his drowsiness for a moment longer before offering his mate the plate of food. Satisfaction thrummed in his chest when the omega eagerly took the plate and scarfed down the meat, he made no move to stop Kurapika even as his portion was eaten as well. Chrollo has gone longer without food, and if it made his mate happy, then it was okay. 

 

Kurapika licked his fingers once finished with the food, the action had Chrollo’s breath hitching and eyes dilating, earning him a scared look from the omega. The look bothered him but he just shook it off along with his arousal. 

 

He failed to get his mate completely settled in yesterday, so he had to do that today. Starting with a proper bath rather than the quick dips in the cold river on the way here. 

 

The omega shifted in his gaze, eyes glued to its hands as it anxiously plucked at its nails until blood bloomed. 

 

Chrollo let out an upset grunt, grabbing the omegas hands gently and looking them over. How had he not noticed the way his omega abused its self. He brushed his thumb gently over Kurapika’s soft skin, flipping his hand this way and that as he inspected it. 

 

He continued this until Kurapika let out a soft noise, an impatient sound.

 

After a couple more seconds he reluctantly let go before standing and gesturing for the omega to do the same. 

 

Kurapika stood on wobbly legs, flushing when Chrollo reached out to steady him. Chrollo watched his omega with a careful eye, an arm wrapped around its shoulders as he guided it out of his sleeping room and further back into the tunnel. 

 

Chrollo had the entire cave system memorised, yet his favorite cave by far was the hot spring cave. The water there was nearly burning hot, but far more preferable than the cold stream outside.

 

He glanced back to see Kurapika looking around curiously while trying to cover his nude body. Chrollo stopped for a moment and slid his jacket off, softly setting it on the omegas body, loving the way it draped off pale shoulders. 

 

The omega didn’t hesitate to pull it closer to its body, which only furthered Chrollo’s pleasure at the sight.

 

“Are you cold?” Chrollo asked, bending slightly to try and meet Kurapika’s averting gaze. 

 

“Now you ask?” The omega mumbled back, expertly dodging eyes.

 

Chrollo tipped his head, feeling a small bit of amusement, “better late than never, yeah?”

 

Kurapika met his eyes, finally, looking a little startled before his gaze once again dropped to the ground. 

 

He stood there for a moment longer, longing for the omega to look at him again, and as he expected, it didn’t happen. A disappointed sigh slipped between his lips as he grabbed Kurapika’s hand and continued to lead them to the hot spring. 

 

\---

 

“Better late than never, yeah?”

 

Kurapika was surprised when the alphas tone sounded conversational and almost… humorous. He wasn’t used to hearing the alpha sounding so human, he was used to the animal that felt nothing but lust and pride. 

 

He could tell that the alpha was trying to get him to hold its gaze, he could smell the way the alpha was longing to hold his attention, even for just a moment. 

Why should he give Chrollo anything? 

 

He dropped his gaze to the ground, wishing the alpha would hurry and get them to where they were heading. 

 

After a moment Kurapika heard a small sigh from the alpha before his hand was grabbed and they were moving again. It got darker the further they went and it made Kurapika nervous, not being able to see where he was going but it was clear that Chrollo knew every crack and corner of the tunnel. 

 

The alpha guided him, pulling him closer to wrap an arm around his waist, whispering to him when there was a hole in the ground or when the tunnel grew narrow. It was at moments when the walls pressed in, that Chrollo took advantage and held Kurapika flush against him.

 

Honestly, kurapika was half prepared for the alpha to jump his bones right here in the dark.

 

After a couple more moments of tense silence Kurapika could see light dusting the floor of the tunnel.

 

The closer he got the more humid the air became until they entered a large cave, much larger than Chrollo’s sleeping cave. There were several rock outcroppings looking over the waters, moss covering their surfaces and honestly the omega in Kurapika drooled at the sight.

 

Everything about this cave looked so comfortable, it nearly made Kurapika purr.

 

He didn’t even realize how memorized he was with the cave until he saw Chrollo watching him with warm eyes, a rumble starting up in the alphas chest. 

 

“I’m glad you like it,” the alpha murmured, reaching out slowly to gently grab his hands. Lips pressed against Kurapika’s knuckles, making him flinch and let out a soft sound. Grey eyes watched his face as those lips traveled across his skin, mapping out every inch of Kurapika’s hand. 

 

Kurapika shifted, equal amounts of uncomfortable and aroused. The omega in him loved this act of affection, but he himself was confused. Everything Chrollo did confused him.

 

“Let me wash you, Kurapika.”

 

Kurapika tensed at the words, meeting the alphas eyes uneasily. 

 

“Wash me?” he repeated dumbly.

 

Was that a smirk that just flashed across Chrollo’s face? Whatever it was made Kurapika’s breath catch in his chest as he led by the hand to the water's edge.

 

He didn’t dare move as hands slid the jacket from his shoulders, once again exposing his nude body to the chilly air. This cave was much warmer in comparison to the tunnel, but it didn’t help that Chrollo stroked teasingly soft at his sides, drawing forth goose bumps. The alpha didn’t stop there, soon enough a hand made its way down Kurapika’s stomach to caress his thighs and brush against his waking erection. 

 

Kurapika grit his teeth on a moan, glaring down at the alphas hand that held his waist firmly.

 

“I thought you were going to wash me?” he didn’t necessarily mean to sound so challenging but they hadn’t even made it into the water yet and the alpha was getting all handsy.

 

Chrollo turned him around at that, meeting his eyes with something akin to excitement.

 

“You want me to wash you?” 

 

Kurapika sputtered, “I didn’t say that!”

 

“You just asked for it, no?” Chrollo’s mouth twitched at the corner, the beginning of a smile.

 

“It doesn’t matter what I want anyways,” Kurapika muttered lowly, looking away and hoping for this conversation to end here. 

 

The alphas hands dropped.

 

And Kurapika swallowed nervously at the way Chrollo met his eyes with a serious gaze. 

 

“What  _ do _ you want?”

 

 Kurapika felt his eyes widen a ridiculous amount as he looked at the alpha in surprise. 

 

_ What do I want?  _

 

The shock on his face fell into determined frustration. 

 

“At this point it might be easier for me to tell you what I don’t want.” The alpha stepped closer, urging him on.

 

“What don’t you want?” Chrollo’s voice was just a whisper, and Kurapika was startled when he caught a whiff of fear. 

 

Chrollo was scared of what Kurapika had to say. Scared to hear the omegas rejection again. 

 

For some reason the vulnerability of the alpha made Kurapika hesitate, but remembering what he’s been put through in the matter of just a week or two had him pushing onwards. 

 

“You,” He whispered, forcing himself to meet Chrollo’s eyes. 

 

He watched as the alphas face returned to its blank state before the alpha just nodded.

 

“Right. Well, wash up.” Chrollo turned to leave, hesitating near the entrance to the cave before leaving Kurapika alone.

 

It took Kurapika a couple moments to collect himself before he began to slowly lower himself in the burning water.

 

The water burned him to the point of pain but it was only a matter of time before he adjusted to the heat. The burning Kurapika couldn’t stand was the fire in his chest, his mouth twisted into a frown as he laid his head back on a rock and looked at the ceiling as if it could give him answers to why he felt bad for the abusive alpha. 

 

He closed his eyes and shook his head. It wasn’t him that felt bad, it was the omega inside him that ached over the pain he had seen on Chrollo’s face. 

 

“I don’t care,” he whispered, “I don’t care about him.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Aight peeps, im tryna get outta school early so if im not working or sleeping, chances are im doing extra school online 

I give yall permission to like beat the shit outta me for taking so long on updates

Also, join my kurokura discord server to yell at me, talk to me, talk to others about kurokura and fic ideas and all that good shit 

[ https://discord.gg/RtTaTu ](https://discord.gg/RtTaTu)

 

Dang sorry, after such a long wait only to get this sucky chapter, i apologize 

Why is everything i write smut? Its making me saddd


End file.
